Playing the Past my take
by harry-mione forever
Summary: Like my other story, Forever, this one is adopted from SwishAndFlick31. If you want a complete summary, see the original.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summers' night, and in this house, none were creeping, not even a mouse.

In the Potter home, were two sleeping children. They were four years old. A little girl slept peacefully in her pink bed. In a room right next to her, was her twin brother, James. He was sleeping peacefully in his red bed. The two were completely unaware as to what was going on in the bedroom right across from theirs.

Hermione Jane Potter sat on the floor, memorizing last minute details. Her husband, Harry Potter, lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Harry," Hermione asked after a long silence. She had finally gotten her glamour charm mastered. She could now change her hair from chocolaty brown, to almost white blond, and the change length of her hair. "Did you remember you glamour charm?"

Harry sat up from their bed, looked at Hermione with an amused look, and replied, "Of course, Mione. What, you think that the boy-who-lived wouldn't remember how to master a simple glamour spell?" She threw a pillow from the edge of the bed, and threw it at him. Luckily for him, years and years of Quidditch, he could easily catch the pillow. "Aww, you're no fun," he pouted.

She smirked and stood up. She sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "C'mon Harry, you know this means a lot. We're going into the past. This is very complicated, especially since we've two little children that are just barely four." She looked up at him and saw that he was in deep concentration.

"You're right." He got up and went into their master bathroom. Hermione followed, wondering as to what he was going to do. He put his hand over his hair and waved. He then did the same to his eyes. All of a sudden, his hair went from jet black, to light brown, to white blond, and back to black. His eyes went from the beautiful emerald green, to hazel, to sparkling blue, to shining sliver, to coal black, and finally back to emerald. He turned around, watching the slight frown on her face, and grinned.

"Show off," Hermione said frowning. "I can only change the color and length. You can change your hair color, and your eye color? That's just too much."

"Oh Mione, I didn't defeat the Dark Lord with pixies. But I did kill Dumbledore with a lemon drop," he said smirking. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her small body.

All during Harry's school years, he was put through tests. When he was in his first year, he had to get a stone, the Philosopher's Stone, and stop Lord Voldemort from returning. Dumbledore could've easily hid it where no one would've found it, or he could've simply destroyed it. But no, he had to hide it in the school, with a three headed dog guarding the entrance. So naturally, when the trio accidentally saw it, they were curious. It took them some time, but they finally figured out what Fluffy ("Ye' Fluffy, cute in't he?" Hagrid asked.) was guarding. In the end, they finally got it, Dumbledore didn't seem surprised. It was, as if, he expected Harry to get the stone.

In second year, he found out he was a parseltongue. He already knew he could talk to snakes. Once, when he went to the zoo with the Dursley's, he accidentally sent a Boa Constrictor at Dudley. He then found out that the school had a 'Chamber of Secrets.' They said that no one was able to save the student (Ginny Weasley), let alone find the chamber. But with the help of the ghost, Moaning Myrtle, he could easily get access to it by just saying 'open' in parstletounge. Once he was there, he was Tom Riddle. He had to fight his way from a basilisk, and nearly risk losing his life. If it wasn't for Fawkes, Harry would most probably be dead right now. When Harry saved Ginny, and destroyed Tom Riddle, he went to Dumbledore. Yet again, he seemed as though this was what he expected of him.

In third year, Harry saved his godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius Black was convicted, without a trial, to be thrown in Azkaban, for 13 counts of murder. Of course, Dumbledore knew that Sirius didn't commit any murder, but he still let him rot. Sirius somehow outsmarted the dementors and escaped. Harry, whom was starting to suspect things, started to learn how to fight a boggart. Harry and his new crush, Hermione, set off and saved Buckbeak, the hippogriff. Then, they went and saved Sirius, in the process finding a 'friend' that everyone thought to be dead. Sirius was finally free, yet Dumbledore seemed to have a look, one that said 'I expected this from you.'

In fourth year, he was entered in the Tri Wizard Tournament. Never had there been a child at the age of fourteen been chosen. Everyone was shocked, to say the least. But Hermione was by his side, teaching him spells that'd be useful, etc. In the first task, he had to get a golden egg from a protective mother dragon. Harry used the accio and used his broom to get the egg. If it wasn't for Hermione, he might possibly have been dead. In the second task, he had to save the one that was closest to him. He had a tough time choosing between them, since they were of equal importance, but then Viktor Krum took Hermione. He ended up taking two people, Ron and Fleur Delacour's little sister, Gabrielle. He almost didn't make it to the third task, but since he saved two people, he ended up in second place. In the third task, he had to go through a maze to get to the trophy. Harry met Cedric at the end, and they both touched the cup at the same time. They were both unaware that the cup was a portkey to a graveyard. Cedric was killed on the spot. The rat trader, Peter, had resurrected his master, Lord Voldermort, using the boy's blood. There, Harry fought for his life, and Cedric's. In the end, his mother and father ended up saving him. He port keyed back to Hogwarts where no one was paying attention to the dead body that lay underneath him. Their teacher, Alastair Mad Eye Moody, had turned out to be Barty Crouch Jr. Harry won everything, but gave the winnings to the Weasley twins. Hermione was ecstatic that he even made it out alive. Harry had an uneasy sleep that night, so he went down to the Common room. There, he saw Hermione, looking at photo albums. He could still remember what happened that night. It changed them forever.

Harry walked down the boys' dormitory steps. He just had another nightmare about the death of Cedric. Once reaching the end of the steps, he noticed Hermione was sitting on the couch, looking at photos. He walked behind her, and what he saw made him very happy. It was Harry and Hermione, at the Yule Ball, standing next to each other, smiling with their arms wrapped around each other's waists. Harry remembered when he took that picture, he was genuinely happy that day. He and Hermione had finally confessed their feelings for each other. Hermione promised that as soon as she had the chance, she'd break up with Krum.

"Hey," he said softly. She jumped a little, turned around, and smiled.

"Hey Harry," she said. She patted the spot next to her and motioned for him to sit. He sat happily, nightmare forgotten. She showed him the photos throughout their years, and how she wanted to savor all of their moments in Hogwarts together. Harry then proceeded to tell her about what happened at the grave yard, and about his parents. She hugged him as an act of comfort. He then did something he wanted to do since third year, he kissed her. In their 'acts of comfort', they ended up in Harry's dorm room, naked the next morning.

They were shocked to say the least, but they knew that they loved each other and that nothing could come in their way.

In the summer before his fifth year, he encountered a dementor by Private Drive, and almost got expelled, and was re-accepted to Hogwarts again. One day, received a letter from Hermione saying she was pregnant. He freaked out, but then knew that they could get through anything, so he accepted it. He went to Grimmauld place, and saw a tearful, but smiling, Hermione. He could remember the say like it was yesterday.

Harry was sitting in his small room, just waiting for the summer to pass by. He saw that there was an owl at his window, so he took the owl in, and opened the letter. It was from Hermione.

Harry,

Harry, this may come as a shock to you, I know it certainly came one to me, but I'm pregnant! Harry! We're having a baby! What are we going to do? My parents don't know yet, but, I don't know what to do. Please come here and help me.

-Hermione

There, he saw Sirius, too. He was overjoyed. For the rest of the summer Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys stayed at Grimmauld Place. During Harry's fifth year, he started having Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape. During that time, he started having visions of Voldemort. Dumbledore didn't seem surprised to say the least. It was almost as if he expected it. On March 14, Hermione gave birth to twins; they named the boy, James Daniel, and the girl, Lily Jade. They were so happy. The dreams didn't stop, though.

Harry and Hermione had started to practice how to become an Animagus. It took them a while, but they eventually got it. What surprised them even more was that they had more than one form. Harry could become a black mamba, a large black panther, and a beautiful black phoenix with a two red feathers on each wing. You could still see his sparkling green eyes, and the infamous scar; though they were small, they were still there. Hermione had become a fox, a cheetah, and a cardinal.

Harry and company went to the MoM, to find a prophesy. There, Harry met death eaters, and one other than Lord Voldermort. They fought, Harry held the prophesy, and gave it to Neville. Bad move. The prophesy ended up breaking, and Voldermort was in a rage. He attempted to kill Harry many times, but didn't succeed. In the end, Sirius ended up dying; Harry went crazy and nearly destroyed the Department of Mysteries. Luckily, Hermione calmed him down.

When they went back to Hogwarts, they were surprised to see Dumbledore, patiently waiting for them. It was as if he expected Harry to do those things. Harry's suspicions were now confirmed when Dumbledore told him the prophesy. He knew that he had to either kill Voldermort, or die in his hands.

In Harry's sixth year, Ron announced that he was dating Luna Lovegood. Naturally, Harry and Hermione were happy for their mate. Harry and Hermione wed in mid-December, and for once, Harry completely forgot about the world. In March, came the twins birthdays', the day they turned one. Throughout the year, Harry had grown quite agitated with the Headmaster. Dumbledore even went as far as stunning him, but no use. Harry thought that enough was enough, one day he put slow poison in Dumbledore's lemon tarts. Harry was so mad, he barely registered that he was about to commit a serious crime; murder. Dumbledore didn't even realize it until one day; he ended up in the hospital, wheezing for air. For such a strong wizard, he certainly was weak. Harry was nearly bouncing for joy, yet feeling depressed for poisoning the old man. He knew that there was no turning back, that now he had poisoned the old man, they'd be searching everything soon. He was right, within a week they saw that his lemon drops had been poisoned. They knew that it was a slow poison that only parselmouths could brew, ironically. Dumbledore told the ministry that Harry was a parselmouth, so they questioned him. Harry instantly denied anything and everything, saying that he hasn't talked to him since the end of fifth year. They knew he was lying, but seeing as he was the boy-who-lived, they kept it on the down low. They said that if he died, he'd be in Azkaban for a year. Harry couldn't stand it. He only did it because he was furious with the old man, and he was having a rough day. Hermione was there to comfort him, she knew all along about Dumbledore's 'tests', and how they affected him. She knew that he poisoned him. She knew that if he confessed that he'd be thrown in Azkaban. She just knew.

During the summer before their seventh year, Hermione and the kids went to the Dursley's. They were shocked to say the least. Seeing your nephew with a wife and two kids, it scared him shitless. Though, he knew that they couldn't do magic until they turned 17, and since Harry wasn't turning 17 until July, and Hermione until Sept., that they were in for a rough summer. During the middle, they went to the Weasley's and word that Dumbledore's condition was slowly getting worse. News was out; it was in every newspaper that the one wizard that 'you-know-who' feared was slowly fading away.

During their seventh and final year, nothing unusual had happened. Dumbledore had finally died. The Ministry said that he'd be spending a year in Azkaban. Harry had gone very angry and ended up blowing up the office. The poor minister was scared shit less, so he said that he didn't have to go to Azkaban. Harry had been confused, angry, and happy at the time.

He had gone into the forbidden forest, and built a small hut. He thought that on some days, when he just wanted to get away from it all, that he'd just go to the hut. No one but the Potter's knew where it was.

Hagrid had said that he was planning on retiring soon. Ron had been maturing; he said that at the end of the year, he was going to ask Luna to marry him. During March, the twins turned two; the Gryffindors held a huge party for them.

One night, Hermione had an idea. She thought that they should have training... from Voldemort. Harry was totally against it, until Hermione convinced him otherwise.

"Harry… I think that we should ask Voldemort for training," Hermione said. She looked at him to see what his reaction was, he was turning red.

"What!? Hermione! What are you thinking! He wants us d-e-a-d!" Harry said shouting. Hermione knew that was coming, so she tried again.

"Yes, but, we could change a few things. You know, make it so it's in our favor." She glanced at him again. He seemed to be deciding it.

"Why? Why Voldemort?" He asked.

"Because, he's very powerful, if we say that we want to go dark, he'll train us."

"Yeah… but… I don't know Hermione," He said skeptically.

"Look, we could be very powerful. Plus, remember how you were saying you wanted to change a few things? Perhaps go to the past? Well, Harry, this is our chance! If we're powerful enough, we could change so many things! Save peoples' lives!" Hermione said.

"But… but what if… we turn dark?" Harry asked in a whisper. Hermione apparently hadn't been thinking that. She thought that all she had to do was learn from him, kill him, and travel a little bit to change some things. She never thought about the possibility that they could stay dark once they start.

"I… I don't know Harry. There is always a chance. Why, do you think that you'll give into the Dark Arts?" Hermione asked. He shrugged. After a long silence, he finally agreed. So they began talking about how to fool him. They decided that they were going to change the prophesy a little, and make sure that they didn't give into the Dark Arts.

During their 7th year, Harry and Hermione had been privately training with the dark lord. It took a lot of convincing, but in the end, he decided that if he was going to be immortal, he could have the powerful, now evil, Harry beside him. Voldemort knew about Hermione and the twins; he said that Hermione could also train him, since she was the brains of the dark. But, the children wouldn't be able to learn.

During the years that he trained the Potter's, they were quickly getting stronger and stronger. The Dark Lord had been very impressed. Voldemort, who had actually been civil towards them, had appointed them as the strongest students he has ever had. Harry and Hermione were still struggling, attempting not to be absorbed in the dark arts, yet pretend to love it. They didn't kill anyone during that time, just tortured. The twins birthdays have passed by and they were spoiled rotten.

During a death eater meeting, he knew that this was the time that he had to kill Voldemort. He knew it was going to be hard. Hermione was going to take on the death eaters, while Harry took on Voldemort himself. The twins, for their safety, had been portkeyed to Remus Lupin's home in London.

"Harry." It wasn't a question. He knew that today was the day. He knew that he had to get rid of him for good. He knew he had to kill the Dark Lord, he had killed far too many, and Harry and Hermione were beginning to turn dark. They found that torturing people seemed like fun, they even did it a few times. Poor muggles, but they never killed. Not once.

At the death eater meeting, Voldemort sat there, waiting for everyone to show up. He knew why the Potter's hadn't taken the Dark Mark; they wanted the boy-who-lived to be idol of the wizarding world. He knew that they couldn't take it if the two strongest wizards, since Dumbledore had died, could both be dark. He was actually impressed with them, he knew they were strong, but he had no idea that they were that strong. Not even he was stronger than Harry. Hermione he could barely beat, but he could beat her none the less. He knew that since he had them, he'd be the most powerful wizard in the world, all he needed to do was make the Potter's his apprentices. They were certainly stronger than any other wizard out there and he wanted power, lots and lots of it.

"Finally," Voldemort muttered. Harry and Hermione had finally arrived, the meeting could now begin. "Today, I've an announcement to make. It concerns the two Potter's." He looked around, some were whispering. Some stood there, not affected. And Harry and Hermione stood there with a blank face. "Silence!" he shouted. They instantly quieted.

"Now, Potter, Potter, come forth." They did so. They bowed, and looked at him.

"I'd like you two to become my apprentices. You two have shown me a great deal of power and strength. The Dark Lord is very pleased with you," he said. "You may go."

"Not yet, my lord," Harry said smirking.

"Do you have something to tell me?" The dark Lord asked looking at them critically.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." He turned his head to Hermione and gave a slight nod. She knew what that meant. Before Voldemort could even wonder what was happening. The unthinkable happened. He was being attacked, by his own apprentices.

"Stupefy maximus!" Hermione shouted at the death eaters. Harry was about to take care of 'The Dark Lord.'

Harry held out his hand and shot out fire and thunder ropes to bind Voldemort. He didn't even have a chance to see what was going on before he saw fire. Voldemort was outraged, how could they betray him like that?! He was the Dark Lord!

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME!" he shouted. Harry smirked. He knew that he could easily beat the dark lord; after all, he had first-hand experience. He turned around and saw that Hermione was bleeding from her arm, but otherwise she was alright. "YOU! POTTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! YOU BETRAYED THE DARK LORD! YOU SHALL PAY!" he kept on shouting. Harry looked at Hermione once more, and cast his first kill.

"Avada Kedavra." He said it with such force, that Voldemort flew back and crashed into the wall across the room. This was it… he knew that he was gone. This time, for good.

Hermione limped over to him, and wrapped her arms around him. She knew it was too easy, she knew that more death eaters would be coming for the Dark Lord later. He knew he had to do something to Voldemort; he couldn't just very well leave him there, in fire and thunder ropes, lying there, dead.

"Burn him, and then burn the ashes. Just to make sure that he'll never come back." Hermione said. He nodded.

Now at nineteen, Harry and Hermione had finally gotten away from the death eaters. The world still thought that Voldemort was alive, just hiding. Harry didn't feel like telling everyone that he killed him.

"Harry," Hermione asked. He looked at her; they were still in the bathroom.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"What do you think would've happened if we went dark?" She asked putting papers away.

"I don't know, Mione. I think, perhaps we would've been the next dark lord and lady," he said sitting on their bed.

Hermione sighed and looked at the clock. It read 12:00 am.

"So, when are we leaving? Did you make sure that James and Lily know everything?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, they know everything. Calm down Hermione, they're going to mostly be in our tower anyways."

"Yes, I suppose so. It's just… I don't know… what are we Harry?" Hermione asked sitting on his lap and laying her head on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" He asked rubbing her thighs.

"Us, are we dark? Are we light? Harry, I don't know what we are anymore." She picked up her head and looked at him.

"Well… I don't know, actually. Right now, we're grey," he said lying down. "Enough of this, we'll do everything tomorrow, okay? Right now, let's go to sleep. We've got a long say ahead of us," he said getting under the covers.

She followed him and snuggled close to him. "Yes, I supposed you're right. We're going back to your parents' time," Hermione said sleepily.

"Good night sweetie," Harry said turning off the light with a wave of his hand.

"Night love," Hermione said snuggling some more.

-0—0—

"Mommy, Daddy," Lily squealed running into her parents' room.

Harry and Hermione were so tangled you couldn't tell whose foot, or hand, was whose.

"Mommy!" James shouted. "Daddy!"

Harry groaned and shifted a little. He checked the clock and saw that it was only 7 in the morning. James and Lily climbed up the bed and started jumping, singing 'mommy' and 'daddy'.

"Daddy's up," Harry said untangling himself from Hermione. Hermione groaned and got up.

"So is mommy," she said. The twins squealed and sat on their parents' laps.

"Yay! Mommy up. Daddy up. We go to the past now?" Lily asked, big green eyes looking at him excitedly. She was so excited about going to the past. She remembered everything that she had to; she was certainly like her mother.

"Yeah, when we leave?" James asked, big green eyes staring at his mother. He, too, had been very excited.

"Today, after dinner," Hermione said to everyone.

"The potion will be done by dinner?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and got up off the bed.

"Alright kids, time to take a bath and eat breakfast." The twins ran away and started chanting 'no baths.' Hermione shook her head and muttered, "Just like their father."

"Hey! I heard that," Harry said getting up. Hermione just smiled sweetly and kissed him. He instantly deepened the kiss.

"Morning Harry," Hermione said breathlessly. Harry made a face, "oh sorry, morning breath." She said lowering her head.

"No problem, love. I'll kiss you anytime," he said winking. She looked up at him and slapped him.

"Perv," She said.

"Hey, we had kids at fifteen, and got married at sixteen. I'm a nineteen year old man that has any and every right to kiss his eighteen year old wife," he said kissing her again.

"Yes, but what if the kids come in?"

"Too bad," he said kissing her again. While they were in the middle of their snog fest, they didn't realize that their children were watching their every move.

"Mommy," James and Lily asked. Harry and Hermione jumped and pulled apart.

"Y-yes?" Hermione asked a little dazed.

"What were you and daddy doing?" Lily asked.

"Kissing," Harry said.

"Oh," James and Lily said, not understanding completely what kissing was.

"Ok, bath time," Harry said cheerfully.

"No, no bath time!" The twins chirped.

"Yes, yes bath time." He walked over to them and picked them up easily. Their squeals of laughter were heard throughout the hall until they were in their own personal bathrooms. He walked back into their room and took out a pair of faded ripped jeans, and a red shirt, and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Hermione went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Mommy," Lily shouted from the bathroom. "I done," she shouted.

"Coming," Hermione shouted back. She put the food out on the table and went to Lily. She was wrapped in nothing but her pink fuzzy towel.

"Mommy I'm cween," Lily said proudly.

"Yes, I bet you are." Hermione walked over to her child and started to dry her off. Once she was cleaned Lily went and picked out her clothes. She came back with a blue dress. Hermione dressed her child and they left the bathroom. They were about to go downstairs when Hermione stopped and told her she was going to go check on James. Lily nodded and went down stairs.

Hermione walked into her son's room and knocked on his bathroom door.

"James, you okay?" Hermione asked. Someone whispered 'sshh' and James then screamed.

"Yes mommy." James then walked out wearing shorts and a blue shirt. Harry came walking in right behind him.

"Hi mommy," Harry said kissing her cheek.

"Daddy help me cween today," James said. Hermione picked up her son and headed down the stairs.

"Hey Hermione, I didn't know you could cook," Harry said.

"Err… I can't. I just made toast, chopped up some fruit, and heated up some pancakes for the kids," Hermione said. Harry nodded and took some toast and butter, and some pumpkin juice. James and Lily took their pancake and started eating. Hermione took some of her fruit and started eating it. After it was all done they got up and went into the living room.

"Okay, we're going to leave today," Harry said to the kids. The children nodded.

"Now," Hermione started, "we're going to be traveling to the past. Do you remember everything your father and I told you?" Hermione asked seriously. They nodded, "Okay, James, you first. Tell me everything that you know."

"I'm Daniel Porter… Daddy calls me Dan or Danny. I dunno what an amamagai is. I dunno who moldywart is (Harry laughed at his son's name for Voldemort). I dunno that daddy acidenally hurted Dumbledore. I can read teenie weenie books. My hair is the same color as daddy's. I can't talk to no one but mommy, daddy and the house-elf." He stated proudly. Harry beamed at him and motioned for Lily to start.

"My name is Jade Porter. I dunno who Moldywart is, I dunno that daddy acidenally hurted Dunlgewore (Dumbledore...).Mommy said I'm really smwart, and I can read teenie books like James. My hair is brown like mommy's. I can't talk to no one but mommy, daddy and the house-elf." She stated proudly.

"Good," Hermione said proudly.

-0—0—

"Harry c'mon, let's go," Hermione shouted.

"Hold on. I've got to get some of our things," Harry shouted from their room.

"Huwwy up daddy!" James and Lily shouted. Finally, Harry came down the steps, wearing a cloak that easily covered his face, and all of their things in a pocket.

"Okay," Harry said holding up the vial of liquid.

"Okay, hold on to your Father and me. This might feel weird, so hold on tight," Hermione said. They nodded and Lily latched on to Harry's leg, while James did the same to Hermione. Hermione then held onto Harry.

"Well, bottoms up," Harry said drinking the contents in the vial. They suddenly felt a tugging feeling. They felt everything get hot, then cold, then back to hot again. After a few minutes, they crashed on to the grassy land.

"Ouch, that could've gone better," Harry said rubbing his butt. Hermione groaned and stood up. James and Lily were on top of each other, fighting and telling each other to get off. Hermione quickly went to them and picked up James, un-attaching himself from Lily.

"James! No fighting with your little sister!" Hermione said.

James looked down and started to tear. "I sowwy mommy."

Hermione instantly took it back and held him close. "Oh sweetie, just please don't hit your sister." He nodded and went over to his sister, who was in her father's arms.

"I sowwy Jade," James said remembering her 'name.' Lily smiled and hugged him.

"It okay Dan," she said hugging him.

"Let's go," Harry said checking his watch. Dinner should be just about over. "We should get there soon if we want to talk to old Dumbles."

"Harry, don't call him Dumbles," Hermione hissed.

"Oh, two can play that game Granger—"

"It's Potter—"

"Whatever, two can play the hissing game," Harry said smirking. Then he started speaking parseltongue, "See? I'm winning already," he said giving a scary hiss/laugh.

"Stop that Harry," Hermione said. "Remember where we are," she said gesturing to the castle that lay in front of them. Harry grinned and cast the glamour spell on himself and James. Instantly Harry's eyes went from green to metallic silver, and his hair went from black to short, light brown with red highlights. He thought it'd be funny if he also gave himself an eyebrow stud, with Hermione's approval of course ("It suits you.").He then changed James' eyes to silver, and his hair to light brown.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took her wand, and cast the spell on herself and Lily. Instantly Hermione's hair went to blond. Lily's did too, and Harry changed her eyes from green to silver, just like his.

"Okay," Harry said pulling their hoods up, "ready?"

"Yup," James said.

"Yes daddy," Lily said smiling from underneath her hood.

"Ready as ever," Hermione said taking Harry and Lily's hand. Harry took James' hand and the four went to the entrance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, Hermione, James, and Lily all walked up to the entrance of the castle. It was just as they remembered. Slowly, they crept down the halls, making sure that they weren't seen in any way possible, and they headed towards the Great Hall. Once they saw they were right in front of the doors, Harry could hear Dumbledore making his end of the feast speech. Harry thought this was a perfect time to go in, Hermione thought otherwise.

"Please," Harry asked.

"No," she said.

"Please?" he asked again. Again, the reply was the same. After a few tugs from the kids, she reluctantly agreed.

"Let's just get this over with," Hermione said pulling her hood past her face. She fixed James and Lily's cloaks and motioned that they were ready. Harry grinned and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

He opened the doors. No one seemed to pay any notice that there were four people walking in, let alone hooded people. They ignored them and walked up to the Headmaster, who was eyeing them.

"Excuse me," Harry said politely.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Dumbledore asked.

"My wife and I are interested in teaching here. Are there any posts?"

"Come in my office, we could talk quietly there." He got up, told McGonagall that he was going to talk to the two mysterious hooded figures, and they left.

Once in the office, Harry and Hermione took off their cloaks. Lily and James did the same. Dumbledore took in their appearance; the man was a little short of 6ft, with a muscular body. He had short slightly spiky, light brown, almost blond, hair, with red highlights on the spikes. He had a black eyebrow stud in his eyebrow, too. He had startling silver eyes that slightly twinkled. The woman was about 5'5'', perhaps 5'6'', and had medium length hair, which was blond, and she had chocolaty brown eyes. She wore a genuine smile that showed she cared. He looked at the two little children next to them; the small boy looked like his father. He had light brown, almost blond, hair, and the same silver eyes as his father. The little girl looked just like her mother. She had short, shoulder length blond hair, and her father's eyes.

"You were asking about a teaching post?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Yes, we were wondering if there were any posts left," Hermione said politely.

"Yes, there is the Defense Against the Dark Arts post that I've been meaning to fill. Apparently, since Lord Voldermort has been loose, no one wants to take the job."

"Oh, that's no problem. Do you suppose that my wife and I would both be able to teach the classes, together?" Harry asked.

"Why most certainly," he said.

"Oh look at my manners, I forgot to introduce myself," Hermione said shaking her head. "I am Hermione Porter; this is my husband, Harry Porter, and our children, Daniel and Jade."

"Lovely meeting you Daniel and Jade," Dumbledore said looking down at the two children. "Lemon drop?"

"No," Harry said a little too quickly. "I mean… it's not good for them. They've got to grow up healthy, you know."

"Ah, yes. Back to business, you two look fairly young. May I ask how old you, and your children, are?"

"Certainly, I am nineteen. My wife is eighteen, my daughter and son are both four," Harry said smiling.

"Yes, yes certainly. How is it that I know you two are qualified enough to fill the post then? My students are but a year or two younger then you," Dumbledore stated.

"We were home schooled. We could show you a few things if you'd like."

"Why yes, that'd be wonderful. Why don't you two do a bit of magic for me, then?" Dumbledore asked politely. They both nodded and went to the other side of the room.

Harry took out his wand and started chanting spells. Hermione easily blocked it. Hermione then fired out a spell with her wand, it barely missed him. They kept dueling, making sure that Lily and James were off behind the desk, until Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Yes, I think that two are perfect for his job. I've never seen such a finer duel in many, many years," Dumbledore stated proudly.

"Thank you," Harry and Hermione stated in unison.

"Okay, let us begin the arrangements, I believe your children are a bit exhausted from watching quiet a match. I know I certainly am," He said.

"Yes," Harry said picking up Lily, she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. Hermione did the same to James

**-0—0—**

"Okay Jade, you're going to stay here, and no trouble. That goes double with you, Daniel," Harry warned. "Remember, if you need me or mommy, just tell the house elf and he'll bring you to us."

"Yes daddy," the twins said looking down.

"Good, now give mommy and daddy a hug and kiss goodbye." They wrapped their arms around their father and kissed him on the cheek. They then proceeded to do the same with their mother.

"Bye," Harry and Hermione said before walking out the room.

"What are we going to do today?" Harry asked heading towards the DADA room.

"I-" Hermione started, but then was cut off by her husband.

"I know! We could use today as the day we introduce ourselves," Harry said happily. Hermione rolled her eye and opened her mouth to say something, but was once again, cut off. "And don't say they should get started on their work. I remember I used to get bored out of my mind on the first day of classes. I'd get homework in them, too." Hermione rolled her eyes yet again and motioned that they were at the room.

"Let's go in," Hermione said opening the door. They saw that all of the 7th year NEWT level students were already sitting down and waiting for their new DADA teachers to show.

"Sorry about that. The kids were being, well, kids," Harry said nervously. He never was any good with talking in front of a class. He remembered once, when he was in Kindergarten, he had to make a speech. Once he got up there and saw the faces staring at him, he ran out and threw up. The kids insulted him for weeks.

"You've got kids?!" One of the students asked.

"Yes," Harry said. He saw that some of the girls were looking at him and it made him a little more nervous.

"Okay, let's introduce ourselves. I, am Professor Porter, but please, call me Hermione. It makes me feel very old, which, if I do say so myself, am not," Hermione said.

"How old are you guys anyways?" A student in the back row asked.

"That's a good question Mr.," Hermione asked. She saw that face before, it looked pretty familiar, she just couldn't pin point where she saw it.

"The name's Black, Sirius Black," he said smoothly.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Black and to answer your question I myself am eighteen, soon to be nineteen."

"Then why are you teaching? You're just like a year older then us." Someone said. She wasn't sure who said it, but it was someone near Sirius. "Oh err… sorry about that, I'm James Potter."

"Oh, James, well Harry and I are more then liable to be teaching."

"Tell us something's about you Hermione," a teen, Remus, asked.

"Yes, Mister," she asked.

"Remus, I'm Remus Lupin."

"Okay, well, I'm married to this wonderful guy sitting on the chair. Yes you, Harry. I've got two four year old children," Hermione started but then was cut off by Sirius.

"Whoa… don't you think that's a little young. You know, having kids that are four, and you're only, like, eighteen." Sirius stated, staring at Hermione.

"Well… we don't think we're too young to have children," Hermione said.

"Okay, how about… um… anyone ask us any question and we'll answer them." Harry spoke, this time with more confidence.

Suddenly, a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes shot her hand up. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was. It was Harry's mother, Lily.

Harry motioned for her to ask. "What school did you go to?" She asked.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, and then Harry answered. "We were home-schooled, actually," he said. Another student, James, raised his hand this time.

"Yes Mister Potter?" Harry asked.

"How'd you know my last name?" James asked.

"You said so when you asked why we were teaching. Now, what is your question?"

"Huh… oh yeah, um, have you guy's ever done anything illegal?" James asked grinning. The rest of the marauders grinned with him.

Harry and Hermione smirked. Then, Hermione answered for herself, "well, when I was 11 I got past a three-headed dog. At twelve, Harry and I used polyjuice to get some information on something. When I was thirteen, Harry and I helped save a convicted murder. Um… when I was 15 Harry and I broke into the Department of Mysteries. When I was sixteen we… well you don't need to know that part. From when I was 17 until just a few months ago, we… yeah, you don't need to know that either," said Hermione smirking. The whole class gasped.

"W-wow man, haven't you gotten caught?" James asked awed. Hermione shook her head. "How about you Professor—err, I mean, Harry."

It was Harry's turn now, he had a dreamy look on his face, and then he started. "Well, let's see here, when I was eleven, I kind of stole something priceless; you don't need to know what. I, too, got past the dog. Then, when I was twelve, you know about the polyjuice incident. Um, at thirteen, I helped save a convicted murder, though he did no such thing," he looked directly at Sirius. "At fourteen, I got an egg from a Hungarian Horntail. Not easy, if I do say so myself. Then, I… you don't need to know that. At 15, we broke into the Department of Mysteries, for good reasons, though. At sixteen, I—" he laughed nervously—"you don't need to know that either. I'm not so good at this am I? Oh well…" He trailed off. He really wasn't a good speaker. The whole time he had been looking at random people, otherwise nervously playing with his fingers.

"Jeez man. I'm surprised you aren't in Azkaban yet," James and Sirius said. Harry shrugged.

"They were for good reasons, I suppose," Harry said.

"How come when you were talking, you said that we didn't need to know some things? Was it that bad?" Remus asked.

"Well… you see," Harry started. He looked to Hermione for any answers; she rolled her eyes and got off the desk.

"There are just some things we'd like to keep private," Hermione said looking at the class. Then, another student, Peter, raised his hand. Hermione nodded at him.

"What's that thing in your eyebrow," he said pointing to Harry's eyebrow stud. He laughed and walked up to him.

"This," he pointed to his eyebrow stud, "is an eyebrow ring. It's like what girls have, but this is cooler." He said grinning.

"Cool," James said. "Where'd you get one? I might want one. What do you think, Evans? How do you think I'd look with one?" He asked wagging his eyebrows. She turned around and rolled her eyes at him, then answered.

"I think that you'd look rather dashing. Too bad they've only got it in the muggle world," she said turning around and silently laughing.

"See that Padfoot? She thinks I'd look dashing!"

"Shut up Prongs," Sirius said rolling his eyes. Harry laughed and walked back up to the front of the class.

"Okay, any more questions?" Hermione asked.

"Err… yeah, can you show us some magic?" A man with black hair asked. Hermione nodded and took out her wand.

"What would you like to see Mister-?"

"Chang, I'm Ryu Chang," he said. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Could it be Cho Chang's father?

"Yes, certainly Mister Chang, what would you like us to show you?" Harry asked. All of a sudden, the whole class started saying things.

"Quiet," Harry hissed. (Not in Parstletounge people. They don't know about that… yet.) The class instantly quieted.

"Sorry about that," Harry said, speaking cheerfully once again. The class, especially three four individuals, were looking at him as if he had grown another head.

"How about-" Harry started. Then, the bell rang. "Hey, look at the time; we'll see you on Wednesday. Good day," Harry said. The class looked at him once more, and then left.

Once they all left (the Marauders were lagging behind), Harry plopped into his chair. Hermione sat on his lap and sighed.

"That was interesting," she said.

"Sure," he said wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist. "So, what class do we teach next?"

"Free period," Hermione said smiling back at him. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Perfect," he said.

**-0—0—**

"Do you think they're really good for that job?" James asked.

"Dunno, I mean, what if they're just like criminals in hiding. Like what if they're the ones that were in jail and they helped _each other_escape?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know guys," Remus said.

"Oh c'mon Moony, you saw their record… err, I mean heard. They did a lot of illegal things, like, even more than us!" exclaimed James.

"Yeah…" Peter added dumbly.

"I dunno, let's just keep a close eye on them." Sirius said.

"Okay. How would I look if I got an eyebrow ring thing?" James asked.

"You'd look dashing," Lily said laughing. Not that she really meant it or anything…

"Look we've got Transfiguration next. Maybe we can get some information on the two Professors' later," Remus said.

"Moony, always thinks of classes first." They laughed and headed for their classes.

**-0—0—**

James and Lily were jumping on their parents' bed, singing 'no bath' over and over again.

"Please little miss and mister, take bath!" the poor house-elf exclaimed.

"No bath," the twins kept on singing. They then got off the bed and started running around the room, all the while singing 'no bath'.

"Please little ones! Take bath!" The house-elf said again.

Poor house-elf…

**-0—0—**

It was dinner time, and Harry and Hermione were not having luck dressing their children.

"Please James. I'll give you a treacle tart once we get to the Great Hall," said a very exhausted Harry. He might've been very fit, but he was nowhere near his children. Where they got all of that energy, he had yet to find out.

"Okay daddy, I love teckle turt," said James putting on his shirt. He was now wearing a blue shirt that said 'everything I touch is mine!' with blue jeans.

Harry himself didn't feel like wearing the uniform. 7 years was long enough. So he wore a black shirt with a snake on the sleeves with ripped faded blue jeans, and on top of that was his robe.

"Ready?" Hermione called out. She was wearing simple hip huggers with a red jumper. On top of that was her robe. Lily ran in wearing a green dress, all the while singing 'little miss take bath.' Harry laughed and tickled his little girl, picking her up on the way.

"C'mon Harry. Dinner starts in a few minutes," Hermione said. He nodded and they headed off to the Great Hall.

Harry, Hermione, 'Jade', and 'Dan' opened the doors to the Great Hall. No one paid any attention to them. _This is how it should've been when I was in school,_ thought Harry. They walked up to the staff table, where two little chairs that were a little higher than everyone else stood. Harry helped Jade onto her seat, where Hermione helped Daniel. Once all of the students (minus Peter) were seated, Dumbledore stood.

"Ah yes. I believe I haven't had the honor to introduce our new DADA teachers yet. They are Harry Porter, and his wife, Hermione Porter," he said clapping. Harry and Hermione blushed a little embarrassed. Even Jade and Daniel started clapping, not knowing why; they just wanted to join in. Once the clapping stopped Dumbledore said two words, "tuck in."

Dinner was nice. Harry talked to Professor McGonagall about a few things. He never knew that he could talk to her without having to be yelled at because he was late for class.

Hermione on the other hand, was trying to get her kids to eat their carrots. "Please, I'll give you some ice cream," Hermione pleaded to Jade.

"Ice cream," she shouted. The hall quieted down to see what was happening. She then laughed and waved at everyone, "sorry, mommy said I can have ice cream!"

The houses (minus Slytherin) all chuckled, and then went back to their food. Harry rolled his eyes and asked Daniel to eat his vegetables.

After dinner, Hermione and her family went back up to their rooms. She let the twins change into their pajamas, while she lay on her bed. Harry changed into his flannel sweats and lay on his bed.

"I'm tired," Harry said. Hermione chuckled and turned around, so she was now on top of him. She gave him a soft kiss and got off of him.

"I am too. C'mon get into bed, I'll put the kids to bed," Hermione said kissing him once more before leaving.

Hermione found James lying on his bed, waiting for his mother to tuck him in. "Night mommy," he said. Hermione walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

"Good night son," she said before turning the lights off and walking to her daughter's room.

"Mommy I'm sleepy," Lily said yawning. Hermione picked her up and tucked her in. "Good night mommy," she said before closing her eyes.

"Night, love," Hermione said before switching off the bedside light. She went back in to hers and Harry's room and went into the bathroom to change.

Once she came out she went under the covers and snuggled close to Harry.

"Night Harry," Hermione said placing her arm on his chest. He responded by putting his arms around her and put his chin on top of her head. She smiled and let sleep envelop her.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione woke up to the sound of screaming. They got up and quickly got dressed, then ran towards their children's room. There they saw that Lily had a few burnt fingers and James was soaking wet, from head to toe.

Harry ran up to Lily while Hermione ran to James, comforting them. James and Lily were both crying, pointing their fingers at each other.

"Mommy," James cried.

"Daddy," Lily cried. Harry took her fingers in his hand and muttered an incantation. With in a few seconds, the burns were gone. Lily smiled through tears and flung herself on her father.

"Daddy, James hurtd me," she said.

Hermione dried off her son and picked him up. "Mommy, Lily got me wet." He buried his face in Hermione's shoulder and started to slowly drift back to sleep.

Harry, meanwhile, was carrying Lily, who, too, was drifting off to sleep in her father's arms. Once they were sure that James and Lily had went to sleep, they placed them into their beds and left the room.

Harry checked the clock: 5:44am.

"Great," Harry muttered. He really wanted to go to sleep, he'd only gotten about three through the whole night. Hermione on the other hand, was wide awake.

"Harry, I don't know if their accidental magic is accidental anymore," Hermione said pacing around the room.

Harry thought about it. There was a chance that Hermione was right. He sighed and got up, stopping her pacing. "You're right. They're not so 'accidental' anymore. Perhaps we should show them how to control it," he said, placing his arms on her shoulders to stop her from pacing once more.

She sighed, "I don't know, Harry. With classes, making sure that James and Lily don't slip up, and everything, I don't know…" She put her head on his shoulder, not knowing what else to do. He started combing his fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." He gave her a kiss and went back to bed. "Now c'mon, I'm tired and I bet you are, too." She smiled and shook her head, all the while muttering 'men.' She climbed in and snuggled closer to him.

**0—0—0—0**

"Alright kids, we're going to be dueling today," Hermione announced to the seventh year students.

"Okay, now," Harry said, "get with your partners and form a line. Whoever is first will duel, and then so on."

Everyone got into their groups: Lily and Erin, Sirius and Remus, etc. James stood near the front of the line, in front of two boys that seemed to be quiet hyper.

"Okay, Miss Evans and Miss McCabe, you know what to do," Harry said. They nodded and went on the platform.

They met up in the middle, wands near their faces, and took five big steps back.

"Now, on the count of three… one… two… three," Hermione said.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ shouted Erin. Lily quickly cast a _protego_and sent a _stupefy_ straight at her.

The duel went on for about five minutes. Lily, when Erin was looking elsewhere, cast another _stupefy_ and hit the girl right in the chest.

"Okay! Well, I think we know who our winner is," Harry said cheerfully. He had a feeling that his mother would win the duel. "Okay, next is… Mister Black and Mister Lupin, get up."

Sirius and Remus walked on to the platform, wands at hand. They met at the middle, bowed to each other, and took five big steps away from each other.

"_Expelliarmus!_" shouted Remus. Sirius barely sidestepped it.

"_Stupefy!"_Sirius shouted. Remus quickly cast a '_protego'_, and was there for saved.

"_Diffindo!"_ shouted Remus. He shot another one right after that, so it caught Sirius off guard.

"Bloody hell," Sirius hissed. It might've been a minor cutting spell, but those things stung. He put all of his energy in to a "_Stupefy_," which had caught Remus off guard and hit him in the chest.

"Okay," Harry said, "it seems as though Mister Black has won." He woke up Remus and congratulated him. "Good job," he said smiling.

"Thanks," Remus said. Remus walked up to Sirius and shook his hand. "Good job Padfoot."

"Thanks. Not such a bad job yourself, Moony," Sirius said. They smiled at each other and got off the platform.

"Okay, who's next?" Hermione asked.

"Me and James," Harry said.

James gulped; this wasn't going to be easy. He got up on the platform, as did Harry. Harry took off his robes and gave them to Hermione. The whole class got out of their line and clumped around the platform to see the two duelers.

They met up at the middle, wands in front of their faces, and took five big steps back. James was the first to cast.

"_Expelliarmus,"_ James shouted. Harry easily sidestepped it.

"_Stupefy,"_Harry shouted.

"_Protego,"_James shouted. He wasn't really sure how he could beat the professor.

"_Diffindo,"_Harry shouted.

"_Protego,"_James shouted. All of a sudden, he had an idea. "_Accio_wand," he shouted.

Harry, who wasn't suspecting that, found that he was suddenly empty handed. James grinned in victory. But the young professor wasn't done yet.

He stuck out his hand at an unsuspecting James and silently thought "_Stupefy."_

James, all of a sudden, fell on the floor unconscious. Harry smiled and said, "Never let your guard down until you know that you've beaten them."

Most of the class looked at him in disbelief; while others looked scared. Sirius and Remus stood there wide eyed at what their Professor had just done to one of the best duelers in their class.

He woke James up, who jumped up on his feet, wand pointing at Harry, "who are you?"

"Umm… Harry?" James still didn't take his wand down from where it was. "Can you take your wand down? And could I have mine back?" Harry asked.

"Why? You don't need it anyways," James said, wand not moving.

Harry rolled his eyes and got his wand, which was on the floor near James' shoe. "Okay, now… unless you fancy a detention, I suggest that you put your wand back, Mister Potter," Harry said. His father could be really stubborn sometimes.

James reluctantly put his wand back in his pocket and got off the platform.

"Okay, anyways, class will end in a few minutes. You guys can leave early today," Hermione said. She still wasn't sure why James pointed his wand at Harry, but she knew it wasn't a good sign.

**-0—0-**

"We need to keep an eye on our 'professor'," James said.

"Yeah, did you see how he did that wandless magic? He didn't even speak!" Sirius said.

"Yes… that was odd. Though, we shouldn't jump to conclusions. Remember what happened last time?" Remus said, reminding them the last time they thought their Professors were death eaters.

"Well, yeah… but still, you never know." James suddenly noticed the bulletin post, "hey look! The Porter's are going to duel in front of the whole school!"

Remus laughed, "I guess you aren't the only ones that think they're death eaters."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I mean," Remus explained, "that their only having a duel to see if their qualified enough. Those two are young, 19 years old, they've got kids, and they're really powerful. Surely not everyone believes that they could've gotten the training from being home-schooled or something," Remus said.

"True… Dumbledore might think that they're like, dark or something," Sirius said.

"Then why don't they have the dark mark?" James asked.

"There you two go again, jumping to conclusions." Remus sighed. "I hardly think that they're dark. They've got children for Merlin's sake!" He said. Though, he wasn't too sure himself. He still hadn't forgotten about the day at Hogsmead or the incident that one night.

'No, it'd be too dangerous,' his logical side concluded. 'But what if they didn't care?' his other part thought. 'No, they don't seem like that,' he thought. 'That's what James and Sirius thought, right up until they dueled, that is,' he thought.

While he was having his internal debate, James and Sirius (Peter was no where to be found) were snapping and waving their fingers and hands to get Remus' attention.

"Oh!" Remus said, suddenly. "I'm sorry, I was having a debate with myself," he said.

"Ahh, only Moony would have a debate with himself," Sirius said chuckling.

"Shut up. C'mon, we've got dinner soon, let's put our books back and head for the Great Hall." They nodded their heads in agreement and they left for Gryffindor tower.

**-0-0—**

Hermione walked out of the shower, hair dripping wet, and walked over to the bed to get her clothes. She took a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt with an elegant cardinal on it, and went back into the bathroom. Once she was decent, she walked over to James and Lily's room to check on them.

James was wearing a white shirt and black jeans, while Lily's hair was in pigtails and she was wearing a pink dress.

"Mommy, look at my dress!" Lily exclaimed.

"It's very pretty, Lily. James, where's your father?" Hermione asked.

"I think daddy is in the bafroom," he said.

Just then, Harry came out wearing the same black shirt with silver snakes on it with loose ripped blue jeans. His hair was still black, and his eyes emerald. Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked, looking at his clothes. Hermione pointed to his hair and eyes. "Oh!" He quickly changed his hair and eyes to silver.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Hermione asked. James nodded, as did Lily.

"One moment, let me get my robe," Harry said, walking towards his and Hermione's room.

"Okay, c'mon, let's go," Hermione said once Harry came back.

"Mommy, do we get to see gamma and gandpa again?" James asked.

"Umm… perhaps, let's get to dinner first.

They exited their tower and started walking towards the Great Hall. On their way there, they bumped into the Marauders.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said.

"It's alright," Remus said.

Jade ran up to James and held out her arms, asking him to hold her. James looked at the child for a moment, wondering if it was alright, then picked her up. She squealed in delight.

"C'mon, daddy, dinner!" exclaimed Daniel.

Harry looked at James for a moment, and then nodded. Together they walked into the Great Hall, where Dumbledore was just about to serve.

"Right on time, Moony," James said. Remus rolled his eyes and walked over towards Gryffindor table. Sirius followed closely behind him.

"Alright, Jade, I think your dad would want you right now." He put her down, not giving into her puppy-dog face, and walked towards Remus and Sirius.

Jade walked over to her father and put an arm around his leg, walking towards the Staff Table. Daniel and Hermione were already sitting at the Staff Table and putting food on their plates.

Harry put Jade on his left and started putting food on her table.

"No green stuff," Jade said, eyeing the broccoli.

"Jade, you have to. Your mother wouldn't approve if you didn't eat them. Don't you want to be strong like your mommy and I?"

Jade looked at him, then nodded her head. "Yes, I wanna be juss like you daddy."

Harry grinned and started putting some vegetables on her plate, as well as some mashed potatoes and turkey. Harry then turned to his plate and started piling food on it.

Hermione looked out towards the Great Hall. She remembered it like it was yesterday. The tables were still the same; the ceiling was still enchanted to seem like the weather outside; students chatting away while eating. It was home for Hermione. She could see Severus Snape glance towards her with a sneer, then turn back towards his Slytherin friends. James turned towards their direction and gave a faint smile, almost as if he were nervous. Remus, too, looked over and smiled slightly. Peter was there, eating and not paying attention. She looked over to her left where she saw Daniel eyeing his carrot, as if expecting it to attack him at any given moment. Harry was chopping Jade's turkey and pouring her some pumpkin juice. The other teachers were chatting away, not realizing that Voldermort could attack anytime. But then, she remembered that Voldermort was scared of Dumbledore, and would probably not attack Hogwarts.

She silently wondered if Peter was working for Voldermort now. Every time they'd speak of his name (which wasn't very often), he'd often flinch and whimper, as if expecting him to pop out and kill everyone. Then there was Snape, she would bet her galleons that he was working for Voldermort right now. The way he looked at her, it was as if he could see right through her. Though, she was a master at Occlumency, Snape always gave her that 'look'. It frightened her.

Just then, the owls came in with the evening letters. There was one owl, though, that seemed to be different from the rest. It was a pitch black owl, with only two white feathers on the side, and piercing silver eyes. It wasn't abnormally large, but it wasn't small, either. It landed right in front of Harry.

Harry noted that the Great Hall was silent, and probably everyone was looking at him. Who's owl was this and what did it want? He looked at his leg and saw a black howler.

_Odd, I thought they were red,_Harry thought. He eyed the bird for a moment, taking in all of its features, and then slowly brought his hands up to the howler. Once he untied it, the birds nipped at his finger, making him bleed, and then flew off. He cursed and sucked his finger, slowing the bleeding down. He looked towards Hermione, whose face was a mix between surprise and worry.

He opened the howler, and to his astonishment, it spoke parstletounge. He quickly hissed back, forgetting that all of Hogwarts was watching and listening intently. The howler hissed; Harry hissed back. They kept on hissing until, finally, the howler stopped hissing and fell limply to the table.

Harry looked at Hermione who nodded silently. Harry quickly picked up Jade and the howler, while Hermione picked up Daniel.

"Daddy, I know that black birdie," Jade whispered quietly, though everyone heard her.

"Yes, Jade, I know."

"Isn't that—"

"Yes it is. Remember what I told you?" He asked her sternly.

"Yes," she mumbled.

The walked out of the Great Hall, eyes never leaving the four.

**-0—0—**

Sirius looked scared, as did the other Marauders. All of Hogwarts was just soaking in this new information.

"That—that was the Dark Lord," Sirius whispered to the Marauders.

"You mean his owl," Remus corrected.

"This is not the time to be correcting," James said. Remus rolled his eyes and leaned closer to hear better.

"D-do you think—"

"I don't know," Remus said, "I honestly don't know now."

"Maybe we should just leave this up to Dumbledore." Remus and Sirius nodded in agreement. Peter just whimpered slightly.

"I-I don't know what to believe now. I know that was the Dark Lord's owl, used to send letters to Grimmauld all the time," Sirius said.

Just then, Dumbledore and McGonagall left the Great Hall.

"I think they're going to get fired," Peter said.

"Shut up," the three stated in unison.

**-0—0-**

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

Currently, James and Lily were sitting on a desk in a deserted classroom, while Harry was pacing the room. He put up some silencing spells that he invented, and checked that they were indeed alone.

"Okay," Harry started, "It was a howler from Voldermort. I don't know he knew I was a parstletounge, maybe he just wanted to scare me, again, I don't know. But, he asked if we wanted to join him. I told him we'll think about it. He—it—I don't know, said that we had three days to answer, or else."

"Oh…"

"Yeah… I was thinking that we do join him." At the look Hermione gave him, he decided to explain. "Hermione, it'd be like last time, but for a different cause. We could save my parents and Sirius!"

Hermione sighed, last time they joined Voldermort they had to threaten Voldermort so many times so James and Lily wouldn't get hurt. Now they had to threaten them, not just for their children, but Harry's parents, too.

"I… I… I guess," she said quietly.

"Mione, think of all the people we could save. My parents, Sirius, so many others peoples lives could be saved because of us," Harry said.

"I guess you're right," she said.

Harry gave her a slight smile and walked over to James and Lily.

"Okay, James, Lily, what we just said never happened, okay?" He said, eyeing his children.

"Yes, daddy," they stated.

"Okay… now, let's go to bed, I bet you two are tired." He picked up James and Lily and walked over to the door.

"Um… can you open the door? My arms are occupied." Hermione chuckled lightly and walked opened the door, finding Dumbledore and McGonagall, trying to take down the spells.

"Hello Dumbledore, McGonagall," Harry said, as if nothing had happened. McGonagall glared at them, while Dumbledore looked at him.

"Harry," he said, "I hadn't the slightest idea that you were a parstletounge."

"Yeah, well, you never asked," he said shrugging it off.

"Daddy, I wanna sleep," Jade whined. Daniel was already half-asleep, head on Harry's shoulder.

"Shh," he said softly, "let mommy take you." He handed her to Hermione and she put her head on her shoulder, breaths evening out.

"Mister and Missus Porter, I need to see you in my office immediately." With that, Dumbledore left. Leaving behind two young adults, two sleeping children, and a Headmistress that was currently glaring at them.

"Look, I don't know what happened tonight, but if I find you two with You-Know-You, you'll be in Azkaban before you can say 'wait'." She glared at them, and then left.

Hermione was worried. "Harry… do you think we should still join…"

"Yes, I do. We'll talk once we get to our tower." They walked towards their tower.

Harry felt another presence there, but quickly shrugged it off, not caring at the moment. Once they'd left, the Marauders took of the invisibility cloak.

"D-does that m-mean…?" Sirius asked.

"Well…" Remus started. "I…" he trailed off. He didn't know what to believe anymore. Part of him was screaming that they were working for Voldermort. The other, more logical, part of him said that he needed proof, _real_proof.

"See. Even Moony doesn't know what to say anymore," James said.

"No, personally, I think that they're not. They seem too nice to be death eaters." He sighed. "I think… I think we should just let this go and give them another chance."

"But—"

"No buts. We have to give them another chance. They wouldn't be the cruel heartless people that put other peoples' lives in danger just because."

"Well… you never know. But… I guess. But any funny business and they're going to Azkaban," James said. He looked defeated, because in all reality, he was.

"C'mon, let's go. Don't want to be late for DADA tomorrow. I have a feeling that it'll be extra interesting."

The two boys were still glum, while the amber haired man walked away. James and Sirius soon followed.

**-0—0—**

Harry was currently in his room, hissing and making the howler for Voldermort. He told him that they accepted. Just to be safe, he told Hermione to leave the room. She was reluctant at first, but then gave in.

Currently Hermione was worried that James and Lily might do something 'accidental' again, so she summoned a house-elf.

"Yes missus Porter, miss. How may I help you?" Lizzie asked.

"Do you think you could, somehow, add a new room? Our children are getting a bit big."

The elf nodded enthusiastically and replied. "Yes missus. Lizzie can do it in moments time!" The elf then ran towards their bedroom and started snapping and waving her bony long fingers. She saw a door appear and the inside of the room being built. After a few minutes, the elf squealed and ran up to Hermione.

"Room is done Missus Porter, miss! Lizzie be going now?" She asked. Hermione nodded and she left with a 'pop'.

Hermione walked in the room. It was just like the other rooms, but the bed was smaller. It had a small bed in the center with a desk towards the side. On the other side of the wall were shelves filled with books and little toys. Hermione smiled; Lizzie had done a good job.

Harry walked in a few minutes later.

"Nice," he commented. "I think Lily will like it here."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, James never was the one for reading. Kind of like his father, don't you think?" She asked playfully.

"Be quiet," he said tickling her. She squirmed and started laughing. After a few minutes he let her go and became serious.

"Okay, I told him that we'll join. I'll get a reply tomorrow, howler, too, I bet." Hermione nodded and they went to their room.

"What are we going to tell him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know… I think we could threaten him a bit, just to be safe. We can show him we mean business, and we aren't just some new flunkies."

"Okay," Hermione said getting under the covers. "What about the duel?"

"What about it?"

"I don't know… wouldn't it just give them another reason to think we're going dark?"

"Let them believe what they want," he said. "We'll make sure that no one finds out we're a death eater."

She sighed and snuggled closer to him, not wanting to talk about the topic any longer.

He kissed her forehead and mumbled a goodnight before he headed off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Voldermort sat in his lair, contemplating if the Porters were worth wasting his time. When he'd written that parstle-howler, he thought it'd be great to scare the young couple. But it quickly changed when he found out that the boy was a parstlemouth too. It'd be of a great advantage to him. With them, he'd be able to rule the world sooner rather than later.

He looked over the letter. Satisfied, he tied it to his owl and with a "hoot" it quickly flew off.

"One they're on my side, I'll be invincible," he said to himself.

**-0—0—**

Harry and Hermione walked into the Headmaster's office. They had yet to talk to him about their 'incident' last night.

"Hello, Harry, Hermione," Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Hello," they said.

"Yes, well, let's get to the point shall we? Yesterday I believe that you got a howler from Lord Voldermort."

"Yes, I did," Harry said.

"Now, was it specifically to you?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded.

"I didn't know that he know I was a parstletounge, really. I knew he was one, but I didn't know that he knew I was one. I think that he wanted to scare me, though," Harry said.

"Missus Porter, are you a parstletounge too?" he asked.

"No, I'm not, though I think my son might be," Hermione said.

"Really?" Dumbledore asked. "How so? Has he showed any parstle ability?"

"Well, um," she stammered. The truth was she didn't really want to tell him the absolute truth. "One day, we were at the zoo… and… we were at the reptile section… and… he just started hissing towards the rattlesnake. Harry understood it, so I just thought that he was a parstletounge. Harry still has yet to speak to him in parstletounge, but I think he is," she lied.

"Okay Missus Porter. I have a few questions, though. Harry, do you have anyone else besides yourself and your son that is a parstletounge?"

"Um… no," he said.

"Very well. I noticed that you have a scar on your forehead, was it from an accident?" He asked politely.

Harry suddenly got depressed. "W-well, my parents died from getting hit by a curse, and, well, yeah…"

Hermione took his hand. "It's okay, Harry."

"I'm sorry, Harry. We don't have to talk about it."

"No, it's okay. Did you have any other questions?" Harry asked.

"Yes, how exactly did you become so powerful? I know that you had children at such a young age, and being young adults yourselves, it must be very hard to have been able to have so much power."

"Actually," Harry started, "I think that it was because of my parstletounge abilities that I was able to become so powerful. Mione here, though, is just very powerful," he said, beaming at his wife.

"Oh shut up, Harry. We both know that you're much more powerful than me," she said.

"No I'm not," he said.

"Yes you are, now shut up and let Dumbledore speak."

"Yes dear."

Dumbledore chuckled silently. "Yes, well, I believe that we shall continue this meeting later. You have to teach classes soon.

"Good day Mister Porter, Missus Porter," he said.

"Good day," they said.

**-0—0—**

"Miss Porter! Please eat veggies!" The house-elf, Lizzie, cried out desperately.

"No green stuff!" She said running around.

"Yeah! No green flowery stuff!" James said, throwing a broccoli head at Lizzie.

"Mister Porter! Please! No throwing veggies at Lizzie!"

"No green stuff!" The twins said.

Lizzie sighed. She was going to get no where with them.

-0—0—

"I still highly doubt that they're evil," Remus said.

"B-but they got a letter from V-V-Vol—You-Know-Who!" James said.

"Yeah! And Harry is a parstletounge. The only other person that has that ability to do that is the Dark Lord!" Sirius said.

The doors opened and Harry and Hermione came in. The class instantaneously quieted down when Harry looked at them. Harry looked at them oddly, wondering why they suddenly got quiet, than realized it.

"I won't bite," he said, half seriously. No one laughed, or even chuckled. Harry rolled his eyes and went up to the board. He waved his hand over it and words appeared on the board.

"Okay," Hermione started, "we're going to let you choose what you want to learn next."

On the board, was:

ANCIENT DEFENSIVE TECHNIQUES

BOGGARTS

UNFORGIVABLES

The Marauders inwardly flinched when they read Unforgivables.

"So, who wants to do ancient defensive techniques?" Harry asked, looking at the students. Only a few raised their hands. "Err… right, only three than. How about Boggarts?" he asked. This time about five students raised their hands. "Okay, now Unforgivables?" This time, just beating the two, six students raised their hands, most of which were Slytherin.

"Okay, than we're going to be doing the Unforgivables."

"Can anyone tell us what the first Unforgivable is?" Hermione asked. Lily hesitantly raised her hand. "Yes Miss Evans?"

"The first Unforgivable curse is the imperious curse. It means total control." Hermione nodded.

"Yes." She walked over to the front of the classroom and took out a spider. "_Imperio,"_ she said. Suddenly, the spider went flying through the air. The students started to loosen up, a few even laughed. "Oh, think it's funny? How would you like it if someone cast it on you?"

No one answered.

"Good than. Total control, the only way you'd be able to fight it off is if you had enough will power to do so. I only know of one person who can do it."

James raised his hand, though he already had a good idea what the answer was going to be. Hermione motioned for him to ask. "Um, who was that one person?"

"Not was, is. Harry, actually, is the one," Hermione said. Apparently no one was surprised. He was already a parstletounge. Apparently the Slytherin's didn't believe him, since they started laughing.

"That guy? The one right there, he can pull off an Imperious curse? That's not possible," someone said.

"Oh, really? I wouldn't be too sure if I were you, Mister Snape," Hermione said. Harry gasped slightly, touching his forehead. Apparently no one, except the Marauders, noticed. He clutched his scar once more, a bit more firmly this time.

"What's wrong with him?" James asked. Sirius and Remus shrugged.

"I think he has a headache," Peter said.

"Shut up," the three said.

Now Harry was grinding his teeth, barely containing himself from screaming. He felt something on his forehead and found that he was bleeding—and the blood was black. _That never happened before. Why isn't Hermione paying attention?_ Harry asked himself.

Remus, being the good student that he was, raised his hand. "Professor Porter, your husband is bleeding." Hermione spun around and Harry finally broke and screamed.

He fell off his chair and landed on the floor, all the while clutching his scar. Hermione ran over and pulled his head on her lap. "Harry, Harry what happened?" She asked. She saw the black blood falling from his scar and got extremely worried. _That never happened before,_ she thought.

"Look," James said, "his blood is black." The students looked at amazement. They had no idea what to do in this predicament, so they just sat there. Lily, though, had other plans.

"Professor Porter, I'll go get Madam Pomfrey, she'll be able to help." She made a move to get up but Hermione stopped her.

"No! Harry—Harry will be alright. Just… just stay here," she instructed. She wiped the blood off his brow and started to shake him. "Harry! Fight it!" Hermione shouted.

He kept on screaming, now in parstletounge. He turned around and punched the ground, making a small crater where it was. He kept on screaming and hissing; the pain was unbearable. Blood left a trail down his cheek and down his chin, dripping on the floor.

The students were now scared. First, their teacher had black blood. Then he started thrashing around, punching the floor, all the while screaming and hissing.

After a few more minutes, the pain finally started to subside. He fell limply to the floor, the blood finally stopping.

"I-I-Is h-h-he d-de-dead?" someone asked.

Hermione shook her head. "He fought it," she whispered. Then she asked herself. "The connection is still there than." She sighed.

Harry groaned and clutched his forehead. "Dammit," he muttered. He got up, stumbling a bit, and sat in his chair. The students were still scared, wondering what the hell just happened.

Hermione sighed. She and Harry needed a talk. "Class, I know you still have nearly half an hour left, but you can go."

The class literally ran out.

Hermione conjured a rag and some alcohol to wipe the blood off. She put some on the rag and gently put it on his forehead. He hissed in response. She shushed him and started to wipe it off. After he was clean, she gave him a kiss and got rid of the rag.

"I thought we broke the connection when I killed him," Harry said quietly. Hermione sat on the desk, right in front of him.

"Well… it did. It's just that you didn't kill him… yet," she said.

"It—the scar—never started bleeding before. And-and it was black," he said. Apparently he was still shaken up by it.

"I-I know," she said. She got off the desk and hugged him. "Don't worry; we'll get rid of him." She looked at his scar and muttered "it's really red, Harry."

"I know." He held her waist and took her off him. "I—he—was really mad—or happy—about something. Either way, it's more pain for me."

"But, about what?" she asked.

"I don't know, Hermione, I don't know…"

-0—0—

Dinner time soon came and Lily moved into her room. Harry wore khaki pants and a white shirt, while Hermione wore a blue shirt and faded jeans. James wore the exact same thing as his father and Lily wore a purple dress.

"C'mon," Harry said, ushering everyone to the Great Hall.

Once they got there, everyone went quiet. _Dammit, I was just getting used to not being noticed too,_ Harry thought. They walked up towards the Staff Table and acted as though nothing had happened.

Once again, the owls came in, soaring towards students. The same black owl cam soaring towards Harry again, carrying a howler and a letter.

Once again, all of Hogwarts became quiet. _Shit,_ Harry thought.

The Marauders looked at Harry, scared. Now they certainly thought that Harry was working with the Dark Lord.

Harry looked at everyone and untied the letter and howler. The owl bit his finger again, making it bleed. "Stupid bird," he muttered, sucking his finger.

He read the letter first, saving the once again black howler for when he was done. He read it quietly to himself, though somehow everyone heard.

_Mister Porter,_

_I had no idea you were a parstlemouth. Interesting discovery. I believe that you have potential to become a great death eater. Join me, Mister Porter. Join me if you want, crave, power. You shall get it with me. We would be able to rule the world._

_I also understand that you have a wife and two children. Wouldn't want any harm done to them, now would you? Your wife, as you said, is extremely smart. She'd be good, no? Join me, both of you. If you join, you'd have power and guaranteed protection to your children. Unless, of course, you betray me._

_You have three days,_

_Lord Voldermort—Dark Lord_

Harry accidentally laughed in parstletounge, so he ended up hissing, scaring the students.

He passed the letter to Hermione and he read it. Her eyes bugged out. She looked at him, glaring.

He then proceeded to open the parstle-howler. It started hissing at Harry. Again, the students were scared. He started hissing back at it, though this time they went at it for about fifteen minutes until it finally fell to the table.

Daniel's eyes started to water, Hermione noticed.

Harry started hissing towards nothing and suddenly got up and punched the Staff Table, breaking it in the process. The students screamed, even some of the teachers screamed. Dumbledore looked frightened for a moment. McGonagall looked extremely frightened.

The Marauders looked at each other, thinking the same thing; Harry was _very_ angry. They wondered, though, did it have anything to do with his 'show' during DADA today?

Harry paid no attention when the students screamed; he just picked up Daniel and stormed out of the Great Hall, not waiting for Jade or Hermione.

Hermione took the hint and picked up Jade. "Sorry," she said quietly.

"Mommy," Jade whispered, though everyone still heard.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, heading towards the exit of the Great Hall. It suddenly seemed longer than it usually did.

"Why did daddy break the table?"

"I… I don't know. Daddy will tell us later," Hermione said. _Damn, since when does it take so long to get out?_She asked herself.

"Daddy was really mad, mommy, why?" She asked.

"Love, I don't know," she lied. She hated lying to her daughter, but it was the only thing she could do at the moment.

They walked to the tower, where he knew Harry and Daniel would be. Once they got there, she told Lily and James to go to their rooms. They nodded and ran. Hermione went into her and Harry's room where she saw Harry pacing.

He'd already changed into flannel sweatpants and his hair was black, and his eyes emerald. Hermione took off her glamour charm and put her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Harry, stop pacing," she placated. "What happened? What was in that letter?"

"Well…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Well…" Harry started.

Hermione was listening to him intently.

"He was happy, that was for sure. I… I started to see him again, like in fifth year… it wasn't nice. I… I felt how he tortured his worst, telling them that they weren't good enough, that there were going to be two new people. That the deatheaters should've informed him before. He… he was just too happy. It hurt… a lot."

"Yes," Hermione inquired. "Do… do you think we should still join him?" She asked quietly.

"I… yeah… I think we should. I really want to protect mum, dad, and Sirius." After a few moments, he added, "I don't care what he does with Peter. I just want to kill him before he kills my parents."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, showing that she was there for him. "Yes, I know, Harry. But you have to remember, some of the things that Voldermort did are crucial." She buried her face in his neck, breathing heavily. His arms around her tightened as she sighed contently.

"What about that letter?" Hermione asked quietly. He chuckled slightly.

"He just wanted to scare the other people, so he started talking about meeting us outside of Hogwarts, right outside of Hogsmead. He said that if we don't join him, a lot of chaos would happen. I know Voldermort, and when he says chaos, he means chaos." He sighed. He was getting no where with Voldermort.

Hermione kissed his neck. "I guess we have to meet him than." Harry mutely nodded, enjoying the feeling of her lips on her skin. She flicked out her tongue and kissing his neck. She stopped only for a moment to say, "Don't worry, love, we'll kill him before your parents die." Again, he only nodded. It was rapidly getting hot, and he knew the room wasn't on fire.

_What this woman does to me, _He thought as he led her to the bed to properly show her how to use her tongue (and other body parts).

The next day at Hogwarts was… quiet. Hermione thought that maybe it was just a bit _too_ quiet. She and the other 'Porter's' walked towards the Great Hall, hoping that someone was there. To their luck, it was packed. It wasn't its usual noisy Hall, but instead it was now quiet, as if scared someone might attack them. They ate their breakfast in silence, no one except a few Slytherins had made a noise.

Harry, Hermione, Jade, and Daniel walked towards the staff table (which had been repaired after Harry left last night) avoiding the looks he was getting from Dumbledore and McGonagall. Harry quietly sat down and pulled Jade on the chair to his right. He was sitting next to McGonagall, who was giving him 'the look.' Once the Porter's had started eating, the students started to slowly gain their voices.

"Why is it so quiet?" Peter asked, confusion etched upon his chubby face.

The Marauders rolled their eyes, but no one answered. Actually, they didn't know why it was so quiet themselves.

"Mister Porter," McGonagall said, "are you still going to duel in front of the school?"

"Yes," Harry started, "why wouldn't we?" He asked, as if _nothing_ had happened the past few days.

"Mister Porter! You will not pay this charade. We know who you have been corresponding with." She looked sternly at him; he inwardly winced. Even after nine years with her, she still found a way to make him wince.

"Well, yes, but if you have been talking to Dumbledore, he should've told you. We had a meeting, ask him to tell you what we told him. We aren't doing anything bad. Just because I'm a parstletounge doesn't give you the right to label us as deatheaters." He gave glared at her for a moment before turning around and eating his breakfast.

From the Gryffindor table, the Marauders were looking at him, aghast.

"Did you see that?" Sirius asked, astonished.

"Yeah…" James said, looking at his teacher with awe. No one had ever talked to McGonagall like that, not even Dumbledore.

Lily, who was sitting next to James, held his chin and pulled it towards her. "What's wrong?" She asked. They had just recently gotten together.

"Um, nothing," he said, her hand still on his chin. She nodded, still not taking her hand off. "Lily, dear, do you think you can take your hand off my chin? I'd fancy eating breakfast." The Marauders sniggered at this. Lily's eyes widened and she quickly took her hand off his chin.

"Oh, sorry," she said, turning red.

He leaned over and kissed her softy on the cheek. "No problem, love."

She blushed even more; James acted as if it were daily routine.

Hermione was looking at James and Lily; they were so nice with each other. She wondered why they hadn't gotten together before. He was the wild one, she was his calmer side. When he was furious, she'd be there to calm him down. When he needed help on his homework, she'd be there, correcting him. When he lost house points, she'd regain them for their house. He hair messy black hair, she had sleek red hair. He loved qudditch; she wasn't too fond of it. He was the best seeker; she was head of her class. He was Head Boy, she was Head Girl. She would be his tranquil, calming, breeze; he'd be her wild and passionate fire. They equaled each other out. They were perfect for each other, Hermione thought.

"Mommy," Jade called.

Hermione stepped out of her thoughts and focused on her daughter. "Yes?"

"Could you gimme some pumkin stuff? I'm thirsty," Jade said, holding her goblet out to her mother.

Hermione nodded and poured her some pumpkin juice. Jade nodded when she thought she had enough, than went back to her scrambled eggs. Hermione smiled and went back to her eggs.

Dumbledore had been watching Mister and Missus Porter closely the past few days. He noticed that something didn't fit. Something just wasn't right. He wasn't sure what, but he knew something was amiss. The Porter's weren't telling the whole truth when they had that meeting. He wasn't a parstletounge, that was for sure, but he hadn't the slightest idea what Mister Porter was talking (hissing rater) to that howler. He knew that there was only one other person in the United Kingdom with that power, and he certainly wasn't the nicest of people. He knew that the Porter's wouldn't willingly lie, though, they were too sweet for that. Mister Porter was the type of person that had that 'essence' to him, the kind that just showed he was polite. Missus Porter was rather skilled in the academic area, that was for sure. She wasn't very athletic, though she was well built. She had the motherly spirit with her all around, whether she was with her children, students, or talking to adults. Then there were their children. They were fun and free spirited. Jade was almost exactly like her mother, with the exception of her father's piercing silver eyes. Her brother seemed to be of a smaller version of two people: Mister Porter and Mister Potter. It was odd, really, that a child could be like two people. Mister Porter was no ordinary man, he already knew that, but he seemed to be attached to The Marauders somehow. Maybe the reason why they were acting strangely was because of the Marauders? He wasn't sure, but he wanted to figure it out. He never did like when he didn't know something for sure. He wasn't a bad wizard; he just wanted the best for everyone, no matter what the cost.

Dumbledore stood from his seat and walked towards the Porter's, where they sat there eating their breakfast, oblivious to him.

"Mister, Missus Porter, may I have a word before classes start today?" he asked politely.

"Yes, professor, we'll be able to see you. Just give us a few moments, we have to take Jade and Daniel to the tower," Hermione said. He nodded and walked away, humming an unfamiliar tune. Hermione looked sideways, seeing Jade with ketchup around the corners from her mouth. _No doubt from the eggs, _Hermione thought as she took a napkin and wiped off the ketchup from her daughter's face.

"Thank you, mommy," she said, grinning.

"No problem, love." She bent over and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. She looked over her shoulder and saw Daniel eating a bowl of cereal, the milk dripping from his chin. _Like father like son, they always say,_ she thought.

"Honestly, Harry, don't you pay any attention to your son?" She asked him.

He turned and opened his mouth. Bad move. The milk from his mouth dripped onto his chin, too. Hermione laughed, "Like father like son." Harry gave her a confused look. Hermione laughed even more. Once she had calmed down, she took a napkin and cleaned Daniel's chin.

"Thanks mommy." He kissed her cheek. Hermione smiled and cleaned Harry's chin. He took the napkin from her playfully, showing her that he could do it himself. After he cleaned his chin, he gave her a chaste kiss to Hermione.

"No thanks mommy," he said after they had pulled apart. She smacked his arm lightly and returned to her plate. After they were finished eating Harry got up and picked up Daniel, putting him down when they were towards Gryffindor table. Hermione did the same with Jade.

They instantly went towards the Marauders. Lily saw Jade walk up towards her and she looked towards Hermione, silently asking if it was alright. Hermione nodded. Lily smiled and picked up Jade. Daniel walked towards Sirius, who was eating, and poked his ribs, causing him to laugh (and spill half of his breakfast out from his mouth). Sirius turned around and saw Daniel, grinning like the Cheshire cat. He looked over to Harry just as Lily did. Harry smiled and nodded, letting him hold his son. Sirius picked up Daniel and put him between himself and James.

Harry and Hermione walked over towards them, smiling. "Hey… um… do you think you'd be able to watch Jade and Daniel for us? Only for a few minutes, Hermione and I have to talk with Dumbledore," Harry asked. He knew that they might say yes—or no. They must've still been scared of him, being a parstletounge and having black blood from his scar, he'd be scared himself. Though, because of that, they might say yes because of fear. None the less, they might say yes. They could also say no, wishing to have nothing to do with their children, though he doubted that.

"Moony!" Jade shouted. Remus looked startled, than nodded.

"Yes, Jade?" He asked politely.

"Padfoot!" shouted Daniel. Sirius grinned and ruffled his hair.

"At your service," he said grinning at the child.

"Gandpa Prongs!" He shouted once again. Harry and Hermione's eyes bugged out, as did James'.

"Uh… Daniel, I'm not your grandpa." He turned red. He most certainly was not _that _old! He was eighteen! Daniel's parents were but a year older than him!

"Gwamma Lily!" Jade shouted, thinking it was a game. This time Lily's eyes bugged out.

"No, sweetie, I'm not your grandmother." She gave her a small smile.

"Ye—" Jade started, but was cut off by Hermione.

"C'mon, Jade, Daniel, I think we need to leave now." She looked at them sternly, as did Harry.

"But—" Daniel started.

"No buts young man. C'mon," Harry said sternly. How could his children just say that? Had they not reminded them that they were _not _to say that?

Harry walked over and picked up Jade, while Hermione picked up Daniel. Together, they left, leaving five confused people behind.

"What's so wrong with calling us grandpa?" James asked.

"No, it's not us, it's you. He called only you grandpa, and Harry didn't like it," Remus stated.

"And the whole think with 'gwamma' Lily," Sirius said, stifling a laugh.

"Shut up, Sirius," Lily said.

"You know… maybe they're, like, seers or something. Maybe they think you two are going to get married," Peter said.

"Then why would they call them grandpa and grandma?" Remus asked mostly to himself. This was just another mystery to add to with the Porter's.

The meeting with Dumbledore had gone fairly well. Harry and Hermione told them that, yes, they had been corresponding with Voldermort, only because he had a proposition for them. Dumbledore merely smiled and said nothing. Harry and Hermione were surprised for a moment, but than Dumbledore started talking. He had a proposition for them, too. Harry and Hermione were light; Dumbledore knew that, so he thought of a brilliant plan. He thought that they could be spies for the light side.

Harry immediately thought of Snape. Being a spy wasn't going to be easy, he and Hermione knew that. But it would help them keep his parents and godfather safe. Hermione thought it'd be very dangerous, especially when they had children. She wasn't too fond of it, either. Harry, though, was seriously considering it.

In the end, Harry and Hermione told Dumbledore that they'd see what they could do. Dumbledore had to trust their judgment, which he did, surprisingly. Harry and Hermione knew they weren't off the hook yet, though, so Harry sent a letter to Voldermort, saying that, yes, they'll meet him. Hermione had already devised a plan to get what they wanted; Harry couldn't be more proud.

It was time for the seventh year NEWT class and today they were going to lean how to fight a boggart. Harry wasn't sure what his biggest fear would be, he hadn't encountered one since he was fifteen, and he wasn't too keen on encountering it again. Hermione, though, knew exactly what her fear would be: Her family dead. He thought that Harry's would probably be, too.

"Okay, do you remember how to do it?" Harry asked to the class. The class nodded, waiting for the boggart to come out. "Okay, gather up in a line and I'll let this one loose." They instantly went into a line, waiting for Harry to open the wardrobe door. When he did, the first student, Andrew, saw his fear: his dead mother.

"Remember, Mister Ravensteel, think of something funny," Hermione instructed. He nodded, concentrating on something funny. He cast the spell, and suddenly the woman became a puppet, dancing merrily to a children's tune.

The next few students had minor fears; spiders, poisonous plants, etc. But when it came to the Marauders, Harry couldn't have been more interested.

James was ready; he wouldn't back down. He had a feeling he knew what his worst fear was, but he'd be strong. Harry watched as his father's fear came to life.

He gasped.

His father's worst fear was…

"You dying," Hermione whispered.

In front of James Potter was a child, no older than three, being held in James' arms. Then, it came alive, a beam of green hit the small child in the chest, dying instantly. James' wand quivered and he closed his eyes before he shouted the spell. It instantly became a son and father blowing bubbles.

James quietly went to the back, looking down. It was Sirius' turn now. He went up, ready. His worst fear: His friends dying. He thought of them on roller skates, falling. He said the spell and saw them skating, James falling, Remus laughing, Peter sitting, not being able to get up, and he and Lily also laughing at the sight.

Now it was Remus' turn. He walked up, knowing what his fear would be. He saw as the scene changed to a full moon. He shuddered and cast the spell, it turned into a white balloon, whizzing around everywhere.

After everyone was finished with the boggarts, they had about seven minutes to spare.

"Hey professor, what's your fear?" A Ravenclaw asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I don't really know, haven't encountered one since I was fifteen." _Whoops,_ he thought. A few gasped, while others weren't affected by it.

"Really, were you sent to Azkaban or something?" Peter asked.

"No. Why don't we see what my fear is, then?" Everyone nodded and followed Harry towards the wardrobe. Hermione shook her head, he'd never change.

"What about you?" Someone asked her.

"I think I know what my fear is," she said.

"Really, are you sure?" Peter asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll go after Harry. Honestly, if you want to see our fears that much, all you had to do was tell us."

Harry laughed and opened the wardrobe door. The boggart turned into James and Lily, only they weren't in their glamour's, and Hermione was there, too. Everyone gasped, wondering who those children were. The Marauders and Lily, however, knew very well who those were. That was Jade, Daniel, and Hermione. They wondered, though, why was their hair and eye colors different?

Then, a man with sickly red eyes and pale skin killed them, stabbing them over and over the muggle way. Harry lip twitched; he knew it wasn't true, but it still stung his eyes. He quickly cast the spell and they turned into a painting. Harry walked back to Hermione without uttering a sound.

It was Hermione's turn now. She quickly saw the same exact thing, except it was Harry's place instead of hers. She quickly cast the spell and they turned into a painting. She stayed there for a minute, just letting it all in. She knew it was going to happen.

"Okay, give me a sick inch essay on boggarts. You can go," Harry said after a few minutes. They left without a word.

Once outside, the Marauders were wondering about their professor.

"Well, one thing's for sure, we know that they're hiding something from us," Remus said.

"Yeah, but the question is, what?" James asked.

"We're going to have to figure that out ourselves," Remus said.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily Potter wasn't a happy girl. First, her brother, James, got her wet, even though she was in another room. Then, she tried to set him on fire, but she ended up setting her shoe on fire; she didn't like that. And then, her mom and dad laughed while drying her off.

She was going to have to do something … anything, to James.

"Hermione," Harry called. Currently, they were in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, waiting for their seventh year students came it.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, sitting on the teacher's desk.

"Do you suppose the basilisk is still in the Chamber of Secrets?"

She thought deeply, not fully knowing. "Well … I'm not too sure, Harry." After a moment, she asked, "Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, really. I guess I just wanted to know. You know, one of those questions that just seemingly pop into your head?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Jade and Daniel are always like that," she said, chuckling at the memories.

The class arrived and took their usual seats. Harry went in front of the class and stood there, seeing if everyone were there. He noticed that The Marauders were there (though they looked a bit spooked out). Lily was there, too, sitting next to her friend. One Marauder, though, wasn't there.

"Where's Peter, James?" Harry asked.

"Um …" James stammered.

"He said that he wasn't feeling well, and that he needed his rest," Sirius spoke.

Harry rolled his eyes, muttering something, and then walked back behind his desk, while Hermione went to the board.

"Okay," she stared, "we'll be learning wandless magic."

"Why are we gonna need that?" A student, David, from Hufflepuff, asked.

"Because," Harry said, standing up, "you never know when you're going to lose your wand in a battle. And if I know the death eaters, they're not going to hand you your wand back.

"Wandless magic is a necessity, especially right now. Yo-"

"Are you a death eater?" James asked, interrupting the young teacher.

No one had actually ever asked if they were death eaters; they just assumed it. But everything that Harry and Hermione did, it was like they were contradicting everything. One night, they'd be talking about Voldermort, and then they'd be showing them how to duel against people. Harry was corresponding with Voldermort, and Dumbledore did nothing. Harry was a parstletounge; something that was very, very dark. They were nice, and yet they could be nasty if aggravated. It confused them.

"No," Harry answered, a bit too quickly.

"Why would you think that?" Hermione asked, joining her husband's side.

"Well, you see … I don't know, curious I guess," James said.

"Anyway," Hermione said. "Wandless magic isn't based on how much power you have, people only think that because they depend on their wands. Before the Ministry came into power, no one used wands. They would simply think of the spell and it'd shoot out of their finger. At that time, sometimes the children would learn magic at a lower pace, so they gave them a wand. After being so accustomed to them, people depended on the wand. So, now, people only think that wizards, who are powerful, will be able to do wandless magic. If you clear your mind and concentrate enough, you'll be able to perform."

She stayed quiet for a while, letting the students soak up the information. Then, after a few minutes, Harry spoke.

"First, you will try the 'Wingardium Leviosa' charm, levitating the feather that I'll place in front of you." He waved his hand, feathers appearing in front of the students.

"Try to clear your mind," Hermione explained. "It'll be a lot easier. If you need any help, ask me or Harry."

"What do we do?" Sirius asked.

"First," Harry addressed the class, "you clear try to clear your mind. Once you feel that you've cleared it enough, concentrate on the spell. Now, you might not get it at first, but that's only natural."

Sirius tried to clear his mind, but was failing miserably. James skipped clearing his mind and just concentrated on the spell. Remus, however, was meditating, magical energy flowing out. Lily, too, was meditating, clearing her mind of everything.

After a few minutes, Remus said the spell, loud and clear. "Wingardium Leviosa." The feather moved a bit, but went no further.

"Good try, Remus. It's hard on the first time, but don't worry, you'll get it," Harry said, smiling.

Remus nodded and went back to mediating. James was staring at the feather, silently wishing for it to levitate; apparently he had forgotten about actually casting the spell. After a few minutes, he sighed and raised his hand. Harry walked over to him and gave him his attention.

"My feather's broken," James stated. Harry looked at him oddly. "What? You don't believe me? Well, look." He concentrated on the feather levitating again, not once uttering the incantation. He stared at it; nothing. "See, it doesn't work. I think it's broken."

"Well, James, first of all, your feather is not 'broken.' You simply forgot to say the spell." Harry smirked, looking at the face of his father.

"Oh," was all he said. He looked at the feather again, this time muttering the spell, too. Then, the feather started floating a bit, being levitated but a few inches in the air.

"Good job, Mister Potter," Hermione said, who was currently standing in front of Lily.

"Mister Potter," Remus said, not noticing that he had said 'Potter' instead of 'Porter.'

"Yes?" Harry and James asked.

"Harry, he said Mister Potter, not Porter. Though, I don't know why Moony is being so formal," James said.

"Oh! I meant Mister Porter," Remus said embarrassed.

"Right," Sirius said from his seat to Remus' right.

Harry rolled his eyes and went to Sirius.

Lily Potter laughed at her brother, the "big-headed baboon," as she liked to call him. She had burnt his hair (which was still black), and his clothes were soaking wet. She knew that she'd get a good 'stern' talk from her parents, but she didn't care. She wanted revenge; and revenge she got.

James Potter was not a happy boy. Normally, he'd just let his sister pull the little 'accidental' trick on him. But this time, she called him a big-headed baboon; and he didn't like that. Now, he was going to have to do something. She had somehow turned his hair and eye color back to black and green, and he had yet to figure out how. He asked her how; that didn't work. He told her that he'd tell mum; she still didn't budge. He even tried to bribe her with ice-cream; still to no avail. Suddenly, he had an idea. The perfect revenge…

It was now Friday, and Harry and Hermione were to duel in a mere day's time. They hadn't thought about it too much, as they were too preoccupied with other things. Voldermort had gone on another raid. Plus, they were to meet him next Friday night. The Marauders still suspected them as deatheaters, and he knew they were up to something, he'd just have to figure it out before it was too late. Jade and Daniel still had their 'accidental' outbursts, which most led to glamour removing, burnt body parts, and soaking wet bodies. They didn't know that their children had that much power at such a young age, but Hermione said that since they were pretty powerful, there was a more than likely chance that Jade and Daniel would be powerful.

Currently, they were in there class, still teaching wandless magic, when suddenly three (well two, technically) people came running in. One was Daniel (without his glamour), soaked in water. Lily (also without her glamour), who's hair was burnt in places, was also soaking wet, and Lizzie, sobbing while saying 'sorry for intruding' repeatedly.

"DADDY!" shouted Jade, running up to her father and latching herself onto his leg.

"MOMMY!" shouted Daniel, running up to his mother and crying.

Harry and Hermione exchanged worried glances. Their children had just barged into class, without their glamour spells on, while Harry's parents were in the same room.

"Shh." He picked up his daughter, waving his hand so she'd be dry. Hermione did the same to her son.

"Sorry about this. I guess they've been practicing their magic on each other," Hermione said, rocking her son.

"MISTERS PORTERS! Lizzie is very sorry! Little miss and mister demanded of Lizzie to see mummy and daddy!" Lizzie sobbed, tears falling on her rags.

"It's okay, Lizzie. Don't worry about it. I'll just take them back to the tower and we'll continue," Harry said, adjusting Jade to one side so he could hold his son. Hermione put the glamour charms on the two before she handed Daniel. He walked out, saying comforting words to his children.

Everyone was shocked, to say the least. They had just seen their Professors' children, whose exterior qualities compared nothing to that of their parents. The little boy had black hair and emerald green eyes, and the girl had brown hair and emerald green eyes. That was nothing like the Porter's. But, then, Hermione changed their hair and eye color, to make it look like their parents. They wondered, though, why Harry and Hermione looked worried. Harry and Hermione's boggart didn't help, either. The kids, plus Harry and Hermione, looked differently than they had in real life (save Jade and Daniel).

The Marauders were thinking furiously, trying to solve the mystery. James, who had forgotten about the feather long ago, was now talking to Remus and Sirius.

"What was that little show?" James asked.

"Well, James," Remus started, saying each word slowly, "Their kids ran in, with some sort of glamour, and left looking 'normal' again. Easy as that," he said, though he didn't believe it himself.

Remus was starting to slowly figure it out; the way Harry and Hermione exchanged worried glances when Jade and Daniel came running in. The way that Harry would stop one (or both) of his children before they could say something, sometimes. The way Hermione would always somehow be keeping an eye on the Marauders, and Lily, too. It was a mystery he was intending to solve, no matter what he had to do.

Suddenly, Sirius spoke up. "Moony, Prongs, what if we spy on them? You know, see what they're really up to."

James grinned and said, "Yeah! But, what'll we do? We can't just _sneak_ into their tower one night."

Sirius gasped. "Yeah, Prongs! That's exactly what we'll do!"

Remus laughed. "Are you kidding me? We'd be caught like last time."

"No we wouldn't, because now I have something that'll help us," James said.

Remus sighed. He didn't have a better plan; might as well go with that one.

"Okay, what are we going to do?" Remus asked.

"Well…"

Once Harry had arrived, James, Sirius, and Remus kept an eye on him. The rest of the class went by quickly, Remus helping out Sirius and James, all the while discussing how they were to get into their Professors tower.

They were so excited, that they had barely registered that today was Saturday; the day of Harry and Hermione's duel.

Breakfast was served in usual fashion, except the Marauders spent more time observing the Porter's that they didn't even realize that Peter hadn't been in classes the whole week. Not that they minded, anyway.

Sirius, Remus, and James went into the Library, where they'd get a good place to talk privately.

"Okay, so their duel is today," James stated.

"Good observation, Prongs," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Shut up. Anyway, after their duel today, they'll obviously be knackered, and that's when we'll move in. We'll be in my invisibility cloak, we'll sneak in, and we'll figure out the Porter mystery," James said.

"But Prongs," Remus started, "how will we get past Harry? Even though he might possibly be tired, he could still sense that we're there. Remember that one night?"

Sirius nodded. "Moony does have a point there, Prongs."

"True, but he doesn't know the spell which covers up your magical aura. When Harry sensed us, he probably sensed our auras and thought we were under an invisibility cloak," James said.

"How exactly are we going to perform this spell? Do you even know how to?" Remus asked.

"Well… no, but we can try. We don't have Lily for nothing, you know. She's going to Hogsmead with me next week, so we've got the spell covered up," James said, grinning. He was still happy that Lily Evans had finally said yes to go to Hogsmead with him (though Remus thought it was out of pity).

"And once we're in there, we just wait until we get something juicy, go to Dumbledore, and throw them in Azkaban," Sirius said.

"Don't you think that's just a bit harsh, Sirius?" Remus asked.

Sirius only shrugged. "Okay, c'mon, let's go find the spell!" Sirius said after a moment.

Harry was lying contently on the couch, watching his two children play with blocks. His head was on Hermione's lap, who was currently reading a book. He sighed in content and closed his eyes. Hermione looked down from her book to the resting figure of her husband. She ran her fingers through his black hair and placed her book on the table.

"Mmm… Don't stop," he mumbled as she threaded her fingers through his scalp.

She placed a small kiss, right above his eyebrow ring, and murmured, "Okay."

She kept doing that, just threading her fingers through his silk like hair, massaging his scalp. He then fell asleep, a small smile on his face. Hermione smiled, too. She put her head back and then went to sleep, not noticing the grins her children were sporting.

Nearly three hours later, Harry and Hermione woke. They noticed that it was nearly lunchtime and that James and Lily would be hungry. Hermione went in to Lily's room to see if she was there. When she saw that she wasn't, she went to James' room. Again, she, nor he, were there. Hermione, who was starting to get worried, opened hers and Harry's room; what she saw made her was to melt right then and there.

James and Lily were cuddling, wrapped under the covers, sleeping. James and a line of drool running down and Lily had her head on James' chest, snoring lightly. Hermione noticed too, that something was off, but she shrugged that off.

"Harry," Hermione said softly, walking towards her husband.

"Whazzup?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Look at James and Lily," she said, smiling. He groaned as Hermione tugged on his hands. He reluctantly got up, leaning on his wife, sleep still very much in his system. When he got there, he saw the same exact sight that Hermione did. He smiled widely, sleep leaving him rapidly. After a few minutes of simply gazing at their children, Harry walked up to them and wiped off the drool from his son's mouth.

"James," Harry whispered. He mumbled something, but didn't get up.

"Just like you," Hermione said quietly, grinning. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his son's shoulder slightly.

"James," he said, a bit louder this time.

"Daddy," he said, slapping his father's hand away. "Sleepy time."

Harry laughed quietly. "Please, James. We need to get to lunch. Mom and I have things to do after, remember? You and Lily are going to be there, too."

"Daddy," Lily said brightly, sitting on her mother's lap. Apparently she had gotten up when Harry was trying to awake his son.

Harry sighed. "Daddy?" asked James.

"Yes, son?"

"You say food?" he asked, opening his eyes a bit.

"Yes…" Harry said slowly. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next; Hermione was biting her lip to refrain from laughing._ Like father like son,_ she thought amusingly.

"Okay, daddy." James opened his eyes fully, and then smiled at him. He sat up and looked around. "Daddy?" Harry looked at him, silently telling him he had his attention. "Food," was all he said.

Harry-wearing his blue shirt, black jeans, and usual eyebrow ring—went to check on his children. He went into Lily's room, and saw that she was wearing a pink striped turtle neck, a fuzzy pink scarf, and dark blue jeans. Hermione was behind her, wearing simple black pants and a button up white shirt. Harry smiled and walked out, heading for his son's room. He saw James trying to put some jeans on, but failing miserably. James was wearing a red hoodie with a 'P' on the back. His jeans were on backwards, and he had one sock on.

Harry grinned and walked up to his son. He helped put his pants on right and put his other sock on. Putting and trying James' trainers, they walked to the exit, waiting for the girls. A few minutes later, they walked out, heading for the Great Hall.

When they walked in, Dumbledore stood, eyes twinkling away, and silenced the students. "Good afternoon, students. I hope that you've had the fortune to talk to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts. Even though they have been here for nearly two months now, you should talk to them; they are very pleasant people. As you may have heard, Mister and Missus Porter are to duel after lunch today. I wish for you to stay around, as this is a great learning experience." He paused for a moment, and then said, "That is all, you may finish your luncheon."

The Marauders were anticipating this moment; once lunch was over, they'd see the true power of their Professors. Yes, they had seen them duel before, but that was different. This was an official duel, not a petty example. There'd be rules and regulations, cuts and burns. The Marauders knew that they might do something they'd regret later; but they could care less.

James was stuffing his face with fish and chips, while Remus was eating a sandwich and pickles, with pumpkin juice. Sirius was feeding himself with whatever was in arms reach. Lily, who was sitting in front of James, was scowling, looking at him with disgust.

"How can you stuff your face with all of that and not choke?" she asked, eating her sandwich.

"Izz 'eally 'zy, Li' fowa," he said, mouth full of fish and chips.

"What?" she asked, looking at Sirius and Remus.

"He said 'izz 'eally 'zy, Li' fowa," Sirius said, going back to his food. Lily scowled and looked at Remus.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that he said, 'it's really easy, Lily flower'," he said, going red from calling Lily 'flower'.

"Oh," was all she said.

Once lunch was over, people started to head towards the Great Hall doors, but stopping right before they reached there. They hadn't forgotten about the duel that was going to take place minutes from now.

Harry took off his robe, revealing his blue shirt, and hunkered down to Daniel's height. "Now, James, remember what you're going to do." He looked at his son, who was smiling widely. Daniel nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, daddy. Me and Lil—Jade go to the mudars for the duel." Daniel grinned proudly. Harry chuckled at his inability to say Marauders.

"Yes, you and Jade are going to see the Marauders. But remember, don't call them grandma and grandpa, okay?" He asked, looking at his son sternly.

"Yes daddy," he young boy said. Harry kissed his son's forehead and picked him up, walking towards his daughter and wife.

From the looks of it, she was giving her the same talk. Once she was done talking, Hermione picked her up and walked to Harry.

"Hi," he said, kissing her.

She smiled, "hey."

Dumbledore walked up to them. "Hello, Harry, Hermione. I believe that we are about to witness an extraordinary performance. I wish of you the best of luck," he said. "Oh, hello Daniel, Jade. How are you?" he asked the two little children, currently eyeing the old man from their parents arms.

"Daddy," Daniel whispered. "Daddy, he has a lot of hair."

Harry chuckled. "Why don't you tell him that, Daniel?"

"Dumbawore, you have long hair," Daniel said, touching Dumbledore's long beard.

"Why, I believe I do have quiet a long beard. It has been a long time since I've got it cut, though. I think I shall pay the barber a visit sometime soon," he said, smiling at the youth. Daniel laughed.

"You're silly," he said, giggling.

"Yes, quiet. If you'll excuse me, I have to start the duel. I believe you will be needed," he said, walking away.

Harry and Hermione nodded and walked over to the Marauders. They saw Lily smile brightly at Jade and Daniel, who returned it. James, Remus, and Sirius, however, were grinning, sharing something private. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and reminded their children that they weren't to utter a word about being from the future.

"Hello," Lily said, walking up to Jade and Hermione.

"Hi. Um… It's alright if you don't want to do this but-"

"Will you watch over Jade and Daniel while we duel?" Harry asked.

Lily smiled widely. "Sure! Can they watch them too? I think they've taken a soft spot to them, too," she said, motioning to the Marauders.

"Sure," Harry said. He let Daniel down and ruffled his hair. "Remember to root for daddy, not mommy."

Daniel smiled brightly. "Yeah, daddy win!"

"Harry!" Hermione said, slapping her husband's arms. "Don't do that! Besides, you know I'm going to win," she said smugly.

"Yeah, mommy wins!" Jade said from Lily's arms.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore spoke loudly, standing on the platform. Harry and Hermione took the cue, kissed their children's foreheads, and went to the platform.

"Today we are to witness a duel from two very fine duelers; Missus and Mister Porter. They are a mere nineteen years of age, but they are very skilled indeed. I, for one, would know that I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of their wands," he said chuckling. The others chuckled a bit, and then Dumbledore continued. "Now, the rules: no Unforgivables."

"So we can use Dark curses?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, you will be allowed to use Dark curses. But remember, this is your wife you are dueling," Dumbledore said, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Yes, Harry, I'm your wife, remember," she said, playfully glaring at her husband.

"Yes I know you're my wife, but I can still—"

Dumbledore coughed loudly.

"Sorry," they muttered in unison.

"Moving on, shall we?" Dumbledore walked off the platform as Harry and Hermione did.

They met up at the center and bowed to each other. They each took five steps back and got into position.

"Three… two… one… duel," Dumbledore said.

"_Expelliarmus," _Harry shouted.

Hermione easily dodged it. "_Stupefy,"_ she shouted.

Harry sidestepped it. He thought it was time to turn it up a notch. "_Flagro Flagello!" _He shouted as the thin whip of fire sprouted out of his wand. He whipped Hermione, igniting her pants. She yelped and extinguished the lit pants, making half of her right leg pant visible, with noticeable burn marks. He felt bad, yes, but he knew that she wouldn't be angry.

They went on for about fifteen more minutes, until Hermione shot a spell that cast Harry's wand away.

Harry glared at her, and soundlessly/wandlessly cast _'Serpensortia.' _The snake shot out from his hand, and Harry hissed at it. "_Go up to the girl, but don't bite her. Just do something, anything, to scare her." _The snake hissed and slithered to Hermione.

Hermione jumped; she hated snakes. _"Acid Abrumpo!" _She pointed her wand at the snake. She watched at the snake hissed, burning in acid.

As she cast the spell, it diverted her attention for Harry, even if it was for a moment. Harry took full advantage of that moment. _"Aduro Lightning!"_ His own spell. The fire and thunder erupted from his hand, the rope-like fire and thunder wrapping around her.

She gasped in pain; she could feel the burns forming, her hair frizzing.

He quickly took the spell off, as everyone was in awe. He checked his wife, seeing how bad the burns were.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

"I'm okay, Harry," she said, kissing Harry lightly.

Dumbledore walked up to them, a look of mild surprise on his face. "Good job, Harry." Harry smiled and thanked him. Dumbledore then turned to the crowd of students and started speaking. "Yes, well, I think we all know who had won this prestigious duel. Let us give a hand to Mister Harry Porter."

Everyone had started clapping, some more than others. Lily was clapping with Daniel and Lily (who was sad that her mommy lost). The Marauders were looking suspiciously at their Professors; they'd used quiet a few Dark curses. They had tried to make Daniel or Jade talk, but they just wouldn't budge.

"Did daddy win?" Daniel asked James.

"Yeah, your daddy won."

"DADDY WON!" shouted Daniel, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Harry grinned and walked up to his son. "Yep, daddy won and mommy lost." He picked up his son and ruffled his near blond, brown hair.

"Harry, what are you teaching my son?" Hermione asked, walking up to them.

"He's just as much my son as he is yours, Hermione. And I wasn't teaching him anything, he was just proud of his father," he said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Okay, okay, whatever," she said, walking away. She saw that Jade was in Lily's arms, who was looking quiet tired.

"Hermione!" Lily said relieved. "I've been carrying her for a while now! She just won't let me let her down."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, taking her daughter out of Lily's arms.

"No worries, Hermione. I guess she was just mad that you lost to your husband," she said smiling.

She chuckled. "Oh don't worry, I won't lose tonight." She winked and Lily laughed.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, bye." She waved Lily good bye and joined her husband's side.

He was currently talking to the Marauders, while Daniel was resting his head peacefully on his father's shoulder. She noticed that James wasn't talking to him with much enthusiasm, while Sirius was looking suspiciously at him. Remus was talking to Harry like nothing had ever happened.

"Harry, I think that we should go. It's time for Jade and Daniel's nap," Hermione said, cutting into their conversation.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said to everyone. The Marauders nodded, looking at Harry for a minute.

The Marauders looked at Harry a moment longer. Once they had left, they were going to plan their next move.

"Okay, apparently they aren't that tired. We're going to have to sneak in there some other time," James said as they walked to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Yeah, but when?" Sirius asked.

"Tonight," Remus said. "Or… or maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah… tomorrow sounds better," James said.

"Tomorrow…" Sirius echoed.


End file.
